Hero
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: I've never thought that I was in danger or trouble. He was the closest thing to trouble I'd ever experienced in my entire life. So tell me why now that everything is falling apart, he's the one who instead of trying to break me is trying to save me?
1. The New Boy

**Hello readers! New Story for you all! This is mainly Scourosy but there will be some Sonamy mixed in. Also, the summary may change.**

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except for my OCs.**

**Ch. 1 The New Boy**

I've always been a good girl. Nothing in my life has ever been consequential nor have I ever done anything risky. I've always followed the rules, listened to my parents, got fantastic grades in school, went to Church every Sunday with my family, wore clothes that left just about everything to the imagination and tried to be nice to everyone I met. The perfect daughter, most adults used to call me. The kids at my school tended to stray away from me though. Not only was I a genius but I liked to have actual intellectual conversations that freaked them out. Most boys liked me for a split second before getting over it and moving on not because I had 4 older brothers but because I offered nothing that they wanted. Well at least nothing that they couldn't get easily from other girls. At first, I got a little insulted since I did have the curvy body that most girls wished they had but I realized that my motives would just result in me having to wait for the right guy. That would save me more trouble than going out with a bunch of jerks.

I had a big family so I guess that has helped me not worry about friends or boys. Having 2 loving parents and 7 siblings was good for me. My parents have been happily married for so many years that it's hard to keep up. Raina is the oldest out of all us kids. She's 23 with a college degree in psychology and a fiancé. Next is Arianna who's 21 who's graduating college this year with a degree in science. Her twin brother is Alex who is also graduating with a degree in chemical engineering. He and my other brothers decided to go to the local state campus while my sister's ventured out farther from home. Anyway, after Alex is Troy who's 20 and is the play boy of the campus. I swear, for someone who wants to come off so religious he can be a pimp. Then it's Randy who's 18 and is more of the wild boy of the family. He does whatever he feels like doing no matter what anyone else thinks. Sometimes I doubt he even thinks a good half of the time. The last of my siblings is Ray who's 17 and is the quiet one. He's shy around groups of people but is actually pretty hilarious once you get to know him. Then there's me. I'm the baby of the family, being only 16. I'm the perfect daughter as well. I think my parents were hoping for that too since Raina and Arianna did whatever they wanted. Ray was the perfect son for them. I guess that's why we were so close. Both of us had a lot of pressure from our family that we kind of needed someone to talk to who understood. We were fine with it though. Ray was my best friend as I was his.

That night at dinner, my dad asked Ray about how school was going. It was the beginning of the school year so my sisters were already gone leaving me with a house full of boys and my mother. Ray was a senior this year which everyone thought was pretty huge but he was being humble about it. Lots of colleges such as Harvard, Princeton, Yale and Villanova were looking to admit him into their school but he was taking his sweet time choosing one. Ray shrugged one of his lanky shoulders. Unlike my other brothers who built up muscle from playing sports, Ray was tall and a bit scrawny. Sure he had muscles from lifting weights and everything but he wasn't as buff as the rest of my brothers. "It's okay I guess," he said, before shaking some of his red hair out of his face.

"Any new students this year," my mom asked with a soft smile. Since Ray was student body President, he would know if there was someone new.

"Yea, there is this one guy." Ray shrugged. "He's okay I guess. Nothing I'd hang around."

"What do you mean," my dad asked.

"Unless you want me hanging around someone who parties every night, smokes to get high, got arrested multiple times, and has a reputation as a man whore then that's fine."

"Oh it's that guy," I said, my soft voice polite. I'd heard the rumors about the new kid. I hadn't seen him yet since he was one year older than me and was in Ray's graduating class. Ray nodded.

"Yep. He's a class clown/bad boy. I think he can't pick a side."

"Maybe he just needs some guidance. You should invite him to Church one day," my mother said softly.

"I think he needs more than Jesus," Ray muttered causing me to giggle quietly. Ray shot a mischievous smirk my way as he snickered quietly as well.

"All you can do is try to help," my mom told Ray who nodded.

"I'll try but I promise you there are no guarantees." My mother merely shrugged before moving on to talking to Randy about how his first year in college was going so far. Later that night, Ray came into my room and plopped down onto my bed. I took my attention away from the book I was reading to look up at him.

"Who said you could come in," I asked with a smile as I shoved his shoulder. He smiled.

"Oh little sister, you do not yet know of the privileges of being an older sibling. Technically I can do whatever I want."

"Ha, yea right. What did you want though, seriously?" Ray sighed, sitting up. I put my book down, seeing that there was serious concern in his eyes. "Are you still thinking about that new kid?"

"No, I actually came in here to talk to you about something."

"Okay, shoot." Ray nodded.

"Alright, well you know how Mom and Dad think of me as their perfect son right?" I nodded. "Hypothetically, what do you think they'd do if they found out that I wasn't straight?"

"Wait, so you're telling me that you're gay," I asked quietly. Honestly, I didn't care. If that's what made him happy then it made him happy. I couldn't judge him for that. No matter what he was still my brother and I loved him. Ray gave me a long look before nodding.

"I've tried really hard to be happy with girls but I can't help it. Then I met this guy at the academic program I went to in the summer and we had a summer romance. Now I learn he goes to the local community college and I don't know what to do. I really like him and I just want Mom and Dad to accept this, ya know."

"I understand. Have you told anyone else besides me this yet?" He shook his head.

"It's too risky. Besides, I trust you more than I trust anyone else." I smiled at my brother, giving him a hug.

"Well just know that I'm here if you ever want to talk about your new boy toy." Ray chuckled.

"He's my boyfriend, thank you very much. But I will need your help with skirting around the fact that I'm dating a guy and making up reasons of why they can't meet him yet. I wanna tell them with you and him by my side." I hugged him closer.

"Well just know that I'll be there and I'm sure your boyfriend will be there too."

"His name's Jace. Petty badass right?" I giggled.

"Definitely. Now get out my room, I'd like to finish this chapter before going to be. We do have school tomorrow."

"Alright, alright," Ray said, getting off my bed. He ruffled my curly pink hair. "Thanks little sis."

"No problem big bro." He did our secret handshake before he finally left my room. With a soft sigh, I plugged my earphones back in and resumed reading my book.

X

"I heard he hooked up with two girls the other night," I heard some guys gossiping as I walked down the hallway. We've been in school for a week and people are still gossiping about the new kid. I think it's kind of a bit late to keep doing it. Unless he's really that interesting, I see no reason to do it much longer than a few days.

"I heard he likes girls who can ride him like a bull," a girl giggled loudly. She was just a freshman too. Quietly, I thought of how she thought she had a chance with him. He was a senior after all. Most seniors don't spare freshman much mind if any at all except if they knew you.

"I wonder how big it is," another girl who actually was a senior mused aloud to her friends. I shook my head. Why did so many whores go to this school? Yes, I was nice to everyone who attended this school but what I really thought of them was not very nice. I was just trying to do the right thing by being nice.

Suddenly, I bumped into a broad chest by accident. My books fell out my hand due to the impact and me myself almost fell if it weren't for the strong hands that caught my waist. "Whoa there," I heard a deep Hispanic accented voice say to me. I looked up to see a beautiful boy that had really tanned skin, vibrant ice blue eyes, lime green hair that fell messily into his face a bit that covered his naturally arched eyebrows, full bubblegum colored lips, and a tall, very muscular body. I knew he had to be the new boy here. Not only could I see all the rumors being true about him just from how he looked but also because I'd never seen him before. Around here, everyone knew each other so it was obvious when there was a new face around. "You alright," he asked with an amused smirk. I noticed that my cheeks were burning in embarrassment.

"Yea, I'm fine," I said, moving his hands off my waist before bending down frantically to pick up my books. He bent down to help me. I looked up a couple times to see him staring at me, that same amused smirk on his face. "Sorry for bumping into you, I should have been watching where I was going," I said. The boy shook his head, handing me the books he'd picked up. His fingers brushed against mine as he did so, sending soft butterflies to my stomach.

"No, no, it was my fault. I was just too shocked by how beautiful you were that I forgot to move out the way," he replied. Blush burned even harder on my cheeks as we both got back to our feet.

"It's alright. Um, I have to get to class," I said before hurrying around him. He caught me by my elbow, causing me to stop and look back at him.

"Wait, I never got your name," he asked as he looked over my body. Today I had worn a plain black tee shirt with a gray and black swirled flouncy skirt that fell a couple inches above my knees with a pair of black flats. I had left my natural curls down to fall down to my waist. You could see the curves of my breasts in the shirt but not much else through the rest of the outfit.

"Rosalinda, but most people just call me Rosy. What's yours?"

"Scourge. Weird name I know but I think it's pretty bad ass." I almost smiled; thinking of the way Ray had thought his boyfriend's name was bad ass as well. "Where are you headed to?"

"Room 432. You?"

"430. I'm walking in that direction too so I can walk you there if you want."

"That'd be sweet of you but I'll be okay." I quickly walked away before he could say anything else. Everything about him screamed bad boy. From his black leather jacket, to his fitted tee, to his black ripped jeans and his red sunglasses that lay on top of his head. He was everything I'd be taught to stay away from. It was only my duty to keep following in what I knew was right and keep my distance.

Later that day as I was walking home from school, I heard a car pull up beside me through my music that was blasting in my ears. Cautiously, I looked over to see an old black mustang crawling beside me. The window lowered, showing Scourge's beautiful face. Again my cheeks burned in blush. "Hey, want a ride," he asked.

"You're pretty consistent seeing that we barely know each other," I commented, keeping my voice plain. Scourge smirked.

"We can change the barely knowing each other thing." I shrugged a shoulder.

"I'm fine with walking by the way."

"I promise to take straight home.""

"But then you'd know where I live and I don't think I'd like to have a stalker." Scourge's smirk grew. "Besides, my parents told me not to get in a car with strangers." Scourge shrugged.

"Alright, suit yourself," he said before driving down the road. I watched the car speed down the street, silently wondering what he did to make that car move that fast. The thing looked in good shape and everything but by the model, it had to be pretty old. Unless he brought it at some vintage store. I mentally shrugged. Whatever.

When I arrived home, I saw that there were moving vans out front of the house next to mine. We must be getting new neighbors or something. I went into my house to ask my mom about it to see that my whole family was home. Well not my whole. My mother, father, Ray and Randy were home. Still, that's more than what's usually here when I come home from school. My brothers were playing on the Xbox while my mother and father were talking quietly on the couch.

"Hello sweetie," my mother said, smiling at me when she noticed my presence. My sisters and I looked like my mother while my brother's took more of my father's features. My mother and I looked exactly alike though. The only difference was that my skin was tanner, my curves were bigger, my eyes were green and I had pink hair.

"Hi mom. Are we getting new neighbors or something," I asked as I set my book bag down.

"Yes. We were waiting for you to get home to greet them. I baked them a pie," she said, holding up the small pie tray that was covered in aluminum foil that she was holding. "Since they're new to the neighborhood, I thought I'd make them feel welcome. They just got in last night."

"Oh okay." So as a family, we all walked over to the other big farmhouse that sat next to ours. My dad let me knock on the door. I was surprised to see Scourge open the door. Blush burned against my cheeks again when I saw that he was in a white tank that hugged his muscular torso, black basketball shorts and a pair of black sneakers. With all of his arm muscles exposed, I found it a bit hard not to stare. His ice blue eyes connected with mine and he smirked.

"Hello, we're the Roses. We live next door. Are your parents home by any chance," my mom asked politely. Scourge nodded before opening the door wider.

"Come on in," he said, smirking politely at my family before shooting me a very mischievous smirk. "Mom, Amy, Sonic," he yelled, "Our new neighbors are here!" He guided us to the living room. "You guys can wait here. They should be down in a second." My brothers and parents sat on the sectional couch, leaving me and Scourge with the loveseat. "I'm Scourge by the way," he said.

"Nice to meet you," my dad said, weakly smiling at him. I could tell he was judging Scourge by the tattoos he had on his shoulders and one peeking out on his toned breast. Scourge grinned at them before looking to Ray.

"Hey, you're in my calculus and AP English class," he said to Ray. My brother nodded, smiling politely at him.

"Yea, you're the one who throws sticky notes at Mr. Peters to piss him off," Ray said with a laugh. Scourge laughed too.

"Hilarious isn't it? The way he tries to yell at us."

"It's priceless," Ray said, still laughing. Suddenly, a girl with short wavy pink hair, dark green eyes, pale skin and a short but curvy body walked in with a boy who was taller than her that had tan skin, light green eyes, blue spiky hair and a muscular body.

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm Amy and this is Sonic. We're Scourge's foster siblings."

"More like foster get a rooms," Scourge muttered causing the two of them to glare at him.

"You guys don't go to our school," I asked, tilting my head.

"No, we go to the Catholic school. Our real parents are both rich so they give Bonnie and Sky money to send us there," Sonic explained.

"So you two aren't related," Randy asked. They shook their heads.

"We all aren't. Scourge's mom just takes care of us," Amy said, taking a seat on Sonic's lap in the lazy boy.

"There are guests here," Scourge said. Amy glared over at him.

"We need to save a seat for Ms. Bonnie and Ms. Sky so there's nowhere else to sit."

"Whatever," Scourges said with a roll of his eyes. My mother looked around, a bit confused.

"You guys have two foster moms?"

"Yes. They've been together for…Scourge how old are you," Amy asked.

"They've been together 9 years," Scourge said in a bored tone before looking over at me. He smirked. "I see we're next door neighbors. Fun huh," he whispered. Blush burned against my cheeks again as I looked away.

Two very attractive but opposite women walked in. The first girl looked like Scourge with her arched eyebrows, light green hair, violet eyes, really tanned skin, tall but skinny body and red lips. She wore a nice dress with wedges and let her long wavy hair fall down her shoulders. The other was a bit shorter than the first woman but was still very curvy and pretty with her light skin tone, wild curls of red hair, bright green eyes, and soft cheeks. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a tee shirt. You would have thought they were friends if they weren't holding hands. I looked over to my parents to see their jaws had dropped. Ray stared at our parents, his lips forming a frown. I don't blame him. If they couldn't take this then how could they take him?

"Hola," the taller woman said her accent stronger than Scourge's, walking up to my parents with her hand outstretched. "I'm Sky. This is my girlfriend, Bonnie. We're thrilled to meet you."

"You two are gay," my mom struggled to say. Bonnie walked up next to her partner, looking a bit confused.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that," she asked, her voice holding more of a New York accent.

"I just thought that maybe you guys were just roommates seeing that Scourge is your son, Sky," my mom said, forcing an apologetic smile.

"That was a mistake, his father," Sky said, shooting a sad smile at Scourge whose face hardened as he looked away from them to me.

"Wanna see my room," he asked me, getting up. Ray and Randy's eyes darted to us.

"Can we come," they asked in unison.

"How about we give you two a tour of the house," Sonic said as he and Amy stood up. Scourge's eyes shot a thank you to his foster brother.

"No, no, we just came to drop this off. We'll be going now," my mother said, handing Bonnie the pie before getting up and walking to the door. "Thanks for having us," my father said, his eyes apologetic for his wife's behavior. I don't know why. He probably felt the same way she did.

"Thanks for coming," Sky said, smiling sweetly at him. I could see where Scourge got his looks from. She was absolutely stunning. If I hadn't known any better, I'd think she was a supermodel or something. "We hope to see you all more often."

"You bet," Ray said, smiling at the pair. Randy just shrugged and walked out. He tried not to associate too much with people younger than him unless it was me and Ray. He liked being around people his own age.

"Bye," I told the group, shooting all of them a soft smile. Scourge followed me to the door where my family had seemed to already left. A soft sigh escaped my lips. It wasn't so much my brothers but more my parents. I bet Ray was worried now more than ever about his secret and Randy was just being Randy. My parents were just being the hypocritical people they are. "Tell your parents that I'm sorry about them," I told Scourge. He nodded.

"Sure. So, can I get your number?" I smiled, slight blush coming across my cheeks.

"What kind of girl do you think I am? I don't just give out my number to random guys."

"Hm, what do I have to do to work for it then?" I smiled wider.

"You'll figure it out eventually," I replied before walking out the door. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked back over to my house. Of course Ray was in my room, flipping out over what he was going to do. It took my forever to calm him down but I did it. Once he was taken care of, I wondered myself about what I was going to do about Scourge. It was obvious that he sparked interest in me but guys like him only wanted one thing and I really was not the type to give it away. One thing I will admit though: this school year ought to be interesting.

**To continue or not to continue? **


	2. Change of Plans

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Ch. 2 Change of Plans**

I watched Rosy walk down the walkway, her long skirt swaying back and forth. Mentally, I scolded myself. What was I doing trying to mess around with a good little Church girl like Rosy? Sure she was beautiful with her wide jade green eyes, nice tanned skin, short but very curvy body that she tried to hide, plump red lips and pink curls that fell all the way down to her waist but she wasn't like the girls I usually go after. There was no way in Hell I would be getting into her panties anytime soon. I closed the door, turning around to see my mother smiling softly at me. "I heard that you knew that boy from school. A friend you could make, maybe," she asked me. Although my mom was tall, I was taller so I was looking down at her. I shrugged.

"Yea I guess."

"I saw that you kept talking to the girl. Do you like her?"

"Doesn't matter. She deserves better than me."

"Now, don't say that. You're a good guy, Miguel."

"Scourge, mom. My name is Scourge now." My mom's soft smile faltered.

"Yes. I'm sorry, hijo; I'm just not used to saying it yet." I nodded.

"It's okay, it's only been a year or two. I wouldn't expect you to." My mom nodded nervously before smiling widely again.

"So, do you think that you'll like it here?" I shrugged. As long as I had Rosy to screw around with then I'm sure that I would be just fine.

"It's alright so far. I'm kind of tired so I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap."

"Oh alright. Dinner should be done in an hour or so, okay?"

"Right," I said as I continued up the stairs to my room. I don't know why my mom was being so fidgety around me. I get that she hasn't seen me in years but that shouldn't mean anything. I'm still the same kid she raised. Or at least I really hoped I was. Those couple years in the juvenile detention center hadn't really changed me.

When I finally reached my room, I immediately plopped down onto my bed. All I could think about lately was what exactly happened the last night that I'd seen my mother as a child. Sure it was years ago and shouldn't matter now but I can't help but to think about it. All I really remember is waking up to see my dad bloody and beaten with a gun in my hand. I remember my mother's calm relieved face as we both stared down at him. After that we got separated. I realized later that my father was still alive. I had lived with him until I went to that teenage jail for a little while. And now I'm here, back with my mother. She's a stranger to me now. I mean, I come back to her to see that she's changed her sexuality, her style had changed, her attitude became softer, everything was different. I could only wonder what they'd done to her after they took me away. Or maybe what she'd done to herself after losing two of the men she loved in her entire life.

My father would never talk to me about what happened when I lived with him. He seemed to have moved on from it. Sure he had scars from it, just like my mom and I did but he never seemed to notice them. Instead, he just blocked out the memory as if it never happened. Maybe in his mind it never did, but I knew that it still did in my mother's. But that was just how my father was. He blocked out any unwanted emotions that he didn't want to feel. I guess that's where I got my trait of trying not to have emotions. Though I didn't look my father, I sure did act like him. From my attitude to the way I thought about things to my violent impulse. All of it was him.

A knock rang at my door, waking me out of the sleep I'd noticed I'd been in. "Come in," I said groggily. Amy flounced into the room with that stupid little innocent looking dress of hers. She was one year younger than me and was the annoying little sister I'd never had. Even though we haven't known each other long, she filled the void quickly. Sonic on the other hand was my age and was just a chill guy. We were friends and respected each other's space. Sure, we hung out but we never liked to pry into each other's business. I knew he and Amy had a thing though. Honestly, it didn't really bother me but at the same time: I liked to mess with Amy about it. "Done making out with Sonic already," I asked her with a smirk.

"Shut up," she said as she fell down onto my bed. "I need your advice."

"About what," I asked, turning over to look at her. Her pale cheeks started to turn the color of her hair. I raised an eyebrow, starting to be intrigued. Amy was mostly outspoken and didn't care about what other people thought. Hell, the fact that she's asking me for advice was a shocker right there.

"I was thinking about giving myself up to Sonic," she said quietly, not meeting my gaze. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. Was she serious right now?

"Okay, so what do you want? Condoms? I've got plenty of those. You can help yourself." She punched at my arm as I started to chuckle softly.

"Scourge, I'm being serious here. I'm scared and I've never had sex before. What if I do something wrong?" I stopped my chuckling to look my sister dead in the eyes.

"If Sonic loves you the way we all know he does then he'll guide you to do what he wants you to do. Besides, you're the girl. You have the easy part of getting pinned down and letting him do all the work." Amy's cheeks burned even redder.

"Alright, if you say so. But I am going to need some condoms." I sighed, pointing to my desk.

"Second to last drawer. Choose whatever you like." Amy giggled, pecking my cheek in thanks before going to help herself.

X

The next morning, I was wandering down the halls when I saw Rosy talking with Ray at one of their lockers. They were laughing so I guessed they were joking around with each other or something. Taking a leap of courage, I walked over to the pair. The two looked over at me in surprise. I understood though. I was the complete opposite of them. Ray wore nice button up shirts or sweaters with clean pairs of jeans and nice sneakers while Rosy wore long skirts or nice jeans with comfortable tee shirts. Me on the other hand wore all black and a leather jacket with my clothes ripped up. Nothing about us was alike yet I found myself wanting to be around them. "Hey guys," I said, smirking at the two.

"Hello," Ray greeted, shooting a friendly smile at me. Rosy looked me over, slight blush arising on her cheeks. I couldn't help but stare at her glossy red lips, beautiful jade eyes, and pink curly hair that she had tied up in a ponytail today. The fact that she wore no makeup kind of made me even more interested in her. If she was this beautiful naturally, I couldn't help but wonder how stunning she'd look with makeup.

"Good morning," she told me, her voice soft. Damn she was so cute.

"We were just talking about the school bonfire that's going on tonight. Are you going to come," Ray asked, looking between me and Rosy. I guess he could tell that I liked his little sister, seeing that I couldn't help but to stare at her whenever I saw her.

"That depends. Are you going," I asked, directing my question to Ray's adorable sister. She shrugged one of my shoulders.

"I might. I mean, I really wanna finish this book I'm reading. The next one comes out tomorrow and I don't want to wait to read it."

"Well I want you to come. It'll be fun." Rosy tilted her head at me, biting on her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling.

"I'll think about it."

"Awesome. Pick you up at 8 then?" Rosy blushed even harder, looking away.

"I have to get to class. See you guys later," she told me and her brother before walking off. I couldn't help but stare after her as she disappeared into the crowd. Ray chuckled from beside me.

"You know I would tell you to back off but I kind of don't want you to back off," he said, shaking his head at himself. I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"She needs some type of rush in her life. I'm sure you can give her that." I smirked wider.

"I can give her more than a little rush, trust me." Ray nodded.

"Well then, pick her up at 8. I'll make sure she's ready."

"Thanks man."

"Hey, she's still my little sister so remember that if you hurt her: I will kill you."

"Duly noted." He chuckled before putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on; let's get to class before Mr. Peters yells at us for being late."

X

"This is terrible," Rosy said as we walked through the woods to get to the bonfire. To my surprise, she hadn't gotten dressed up for the event at all. Instead she settled for a nice pair of fitted jeans, a loose blue top that had black lace on the neck line and a pair of black flats. Her hair was straightened as was her face left in its natural beauty.

"Then maybe you should have resorted for sneakers," Ray said as he snickered at his sister. She was practically stumbling over every branch and stump on the ground. I wanted to be close to her so that I could put my hand on her back and gently guide her but I really didn't want a hook to the face right now.

"Oh shut up, Ray. This is why I never come to these stupid things. Besides, all they'll be doing is drinking."

"Then why did you come," I asked raising an eyebrow. Even in the darkness, I could see the bright blush arise on her tan cheeks. I silently chuckled. I knew she came because I asked her to.

"Shut up, Scourge." We finally reached the big bonfire where most the kids from school were hanging out around. The couples were making out while the groups of friends stood around chatting with red cups of what was probably beer in their hands. One of the groups of girls spotted me and called me over. I looked to Rosy to see that she was staring over at the group of girls with a bit of annoyance. "Aren't you going to see what they want," she asked. I sighed.

"I'll be right back," I told her before walking over to the group of girls. Not to my surprise, they were all whores. Their skirts, shorts, and dresses barely covered their asses and their shirts were all tight and skimpy. Plus their faces were caked with makeup. After being blessed with Rosy's natural conservative beauty, I couldn't help but look at these girls with disgust. "Hola," I told them, making my accent strong. The girls all purred in unison over my voice. The one closest to me, draped her arm over my shoulder and smiled up at me.

"Hey there hot stuff," she purred, starting to run her long catlike nails over my chest. "Wanna hang out with us? We're tons of fun."

"I think I'm good. I actually came with some friends," I said, motioning to where Ray and Rosy stood. They looked a bit lost in the crowd, not really sure what to do. Maybe it was wrong of me to make them come. They didn't look like they were really having too much of a good time. Well at least Ray didn't until a tall boy with a lean muscular body, jet black hair, and dark blue eyes approached him. That caused Ray to smile up a storm.

"The Roses? Seriously. Scourge, you shouldn't be hanging out with those freaks."

"And why not," I asked, looking down at the brunette with confusion. As far as I could see, they were nice people. Well at least, Ray and Rosy were. The fact that they were even talking to me made me feel grateful. IF they had it their way, they probably could just blow me off. OR throw holy water at me. One of the two.

"Because they're freaks. I mean, have you met their family? Their parents preach as if we're all going to go to Hell, their brothers are complete savages and then they are like two little robots. Well, at least they were. Looks like Ray's starting to break out of mommy and daddy's shell. It won't be long before Rosy does the same thing." Her smile had fell as she spoke but it came back. "I just don't want to see you wasting your time on those freaks. Trust me, once you see who they really are then you'll be running for the hills."

"Thanks for the advice but I think I can handle myself." The brunette nodded, pulling away from me.

"Alright then. The name's Juliet by the way. If you ever need me, just let me know. Okay?"

"Sure," I said before walking away from the group. For some reason, I didn't like the way they talked about Rosy and her family. I understand that they're religious and everything but what does that have to do with anything? Some people lean on things like that to get them through lives. As for her brothers and herself, well that's who they are. They can't change that. "Hey," I said, sitting next to Rosy on a log. She had been sitting by herself, staring dreamily into the bonfire.

"Hi," she said before running her fingers through her hair. It was so thick but looked soft as it ran in strands through her hand. Like cashmere, I thought.

"You don't look like you're having much fun."

"Social gatherings aren't really my thing."

"I understand." I looked around. "Where'd your brother go?"

"I don't know. I think his boyfriend dragged him off somewhere. You know how summer romances go. They're inseparable and utterly mushy."

"Ew," I said, making her giggle. "So, are you gonna go to the Halloween dance in October? I know it's far but-"

"Why are you so into me," she asked suddenly, looking up at me with a sudden fierceness in her eyes. It reminded me of a lioness about to kill her prey. Maybe that was what Rosy was. A harmless lamb on the outside but a dangerous lioness on the inside.

"Excuse me," I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't get you. You can have any girl you want but yet you always want to talk to me. I'm not going to sleep with you, just for the record so I suggest you move on," she snapped at me. I merely stared at her, trying to understand the anger that lied deep in her eyes.

"Look, if you don't want to be bothered then-"

"I don't. I was perfectly fine not having to deal with boys."

"I'm sorry." She sighed, closing her eyes. I could see her posture soften as she ran her fingers through her long hair again.

"No, I'm sorry. I just don't understand why you talk to me so much. I don't have anything to offer you," she said, her voice soft again. I suddenly noticed how easy I was making it for her. For myself. This wasn't right. What the hell? I guess trying to change for my mom was getting to me. Fuck it. I'm going back to the old me.

"I kind of don't understand it either," I told her, lowering my eyelids. She looked over at me in shock.

"Excuse me," she yelled. A small smirk came across my lips. No longer did I want to be nice to her. I don't even know why I was trying that before. She was adorable, sweet, innocent. That needed to change. After seeing that fierceness in her eyes, I kind of wanted to see more of it. I wanted to play games with her. My intentions took a turn suddenly. Sure I still wanted to date her but I wanted to make it difficult like I used to before I came here. I promised my mom no funny business but that didn't mean when it came to girls.

"I mean that I don't understand why I talk to you so much either. You're so innocent and sweet. Come on, Rosy. I know somewhere deep down inside, you're as mean as can be." Rosy glared at me.

"Listen here you-"

"Asshole? Yes, I've heard it before." Steam could have come out of ears.

"I can't believe I almost came close to liking you." I chuckled.

"Chica, you already do like me. I set off a spark in you and you know it. You just don't want to disappoint mommy and daddy dearest."

"What has gotten into you?"

"The real me. That's what happened." I shrugged, looking around the bonfire. "Being nice bores me." Rosy stared down at me, dumbfounded by my change in attitude. Honestly, I was just tired of trying to be something I'm not. I'm a jerk, player, athlete and badass. I don't know why I tried to stop doing it just because I lived with my mother. "I can see it bores you too."

"Scourge, it does not-"

"Lies. Look, if you ever want to hang out or anything, just give me a call." I handed her a card with my number on it. I had written it out earlier hoping that tonight would have gone by smoother but the old plan was no fun.

"You're not going to stop bothering me, are you?" I chuckled, shooting a devious smirk at her.

"I'm just trying to help you out here."

"Like save me," she asked tilting her head. "From what?" I got up, making her look up at me in even more confusion and a bit of anger.

"From yourself," I said before walking back over to the group of whores who had been talking to me before. Juliet immediately wrapped her arms around me, offering me a cup of beer which I accepted. I looked back at Rosy to see her staring at me, the fire glinting in her eyes. There's was an odd look in her eyes. One thing I knew for sure about what I was doing. I was either going to save her or I was going to break her.

**Haha, so it seems like Scourge is going to resort to his old ways. I kind of can't wait to see what he has under his sleeve ;) Thank you all for the lovely reviews to continue this story! More is coming!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Party Hardy

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs. **

**I know, I'm terrible for taking a month to update. I'm really sorry!**

**Ch. 3 Party Hardy**

"It's not bad that I want to punch that pretty face of his in, is it," I asked Ray as we were eating lunch on a picnic table at school that day. While Ray was preoccupied devouring his sandwich, I was staring at Scourge who was surrounded by the pretty girls. He seemed to be annoyed but also interested in flirting with them. Juliet, the most popular and prettiest girl in school, was basically draped over him. It was just disgusting.

"Would Jesus punch his face in," Ray teased, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at him, plucking a grape into my mouth. Although I knew he was teasing me, the comment did remind me of something my parents or someone at my church would say. They always compare their actions to religion. Honestly, I just want to punch the dude in the face. Was that too much to ask for?

"If he was angry enough, yes." Ray chuckled, shaking his head.

"What is with you and him anyway? Ever since the party last week, you two can't stand each other. What happened to the love?"

"Barf me, there was never any love. I just thought he was cute, that's all."

"Do you still think he's cute?" I shot an annoyed glance at my brother, causing him to laugh. "Can you at least tell me what happened to the two of you?" I shrugged.

"He just started being a jerk, that's all." I returned my gaze over him to see that he was staring at me, a soft smirk across his lips. I bit my own lip to stop me from doing something that would not be very nice. He wasn't worth me breaking my own personal rules. Juliet noticed Scourge staring at me and glared at me. I don't get why she was getting mad. She was the one who was draped over his lap. If you ask me, she had the upper hand of having Scourge. She could keep him for all I care.

"Well you must still like him if you keep staring at him." I rolled my eyes but turned around. I hated how Ray could read me like a book without even trying. It was beyond frustrating. "It's okay if you do like him. He seems like a cool kid."

"He used to be. But he changed. He changed a lot. Like his personality went from one thing to the other in point 4 seconds." Ray chuckled, shaking his head.

"Or you're just exaggerating."

"I am not exaggerating. He's just so-"

"Hey Rose," I heard his voice say. Dammit, just dammit. Oh no, I wasn't supposed to be cursing. So why did I find myself not caring? I looked up to see Scourge towering over me. I could admit he did look kinda cute in his fitted black tee shirt and his gray ripped jeans with his combat boots and his hair all messy. "Ray," he nodded to my brother.

"What's up," my brother said, nodding back. Scourge returned his gaze to me, his lips tugging into a smirk at the edges.

"What are you doing tomorrow night," he asked, throwing his hands into his pockets. I raised an eyebrow up at him.

"It's none of your business what I'm doing." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're cute. But Juliet's throwing a party tomorrow night at her house since her folks will be gone and I wanted to know if you were gonna be there."

"It's a senior party. I'm only a junior, remember?"

"She said that I could invite anyone I wanted so I choose you and Ray." He looked to my brother. "You can also bring your boyfriend if you want."

"I'm in. How about you little sister," Ray said, looking to me. His smile was mischievous so I knew that he was probably going to force me to go no matter what I told Scourge. In all honesty, I really didn't feel like going to a party. It's bad enough they had me go to the one last week.

"I'll be with you the whole time," Scourge added. As if that made me want to go even more than I already didn't. I sighed, looking down.

"I will think about it."

"Alright. See you there." He winked at me before walking off. I could only glare after him. Who did he think he was? Just because he was hot did not mean he had to go into asshole mode. Now I really wanted to punch his face in.

Later that day when I got home, I noticed that my mom wasn't there. I found it strange. She was always home before me. When I asked Randy about it, he just shrugged and said that she went to the store or something. Since he was the only other person home, I had no choice but to brush it off. She would probably be home soon. She never ventured out too far.

I went upstairs to my room and changed into a white tank and a pair of zebra patterned cotton shorts. I tied my hair up into a messy bun before laying on my bed and pulling out my homework. I got about halfway through the load when I heard the slam of a door from a distance. Curious, I got up and walked to my window. I was surprised when I saw Scourge in the room across from mine. As if I hadn't dealt with him enough. He didn't look too happy though. In fact, he looked as if he was sort of…mad. I watched as he dropped his book bag onto the floor and plopped down onto his bed, putting his hands on his face. "You're an idiot," I murmured to myself before walking up to my balcony and opening the two windowed doors. I picked a twig off of a tree and threw it at Scourge's window. He shot up at the noise, looking directly to me. "Are you okay," I yelled softly. He got up and walked to his window to open it.

"What," he asked. "You know what: I'm coming over there." He started to climb out his window. What the hell was he doing? Did he want a death wish? Just as I was about to protest, he tested a giant branch of the tree next to my house and started to walk on it. I raised my eyebrows up at him. How was he not scared of falling and breaking his neck? Guess not since he continued his way casually and then jumped over the little fence thing on my balcony. "Hey," he said, throwing his hands in his pockets. I looked up at him, searching for some type of sign that he was upset.

"Are you alright," I asked softly. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," he said, his voice getting a bit hard. "You know I came over here because I thought you asked if I wanted to make out or something. Not small talk." I rolled my eyes as he smirked.

"Sorry, I don't make out with idiots. Doesn't really satisfy me much."

"Mmm lucky for you, I'm not an idiot." I let out a small laugh.

"Humor me. But back to the point: you're okay." Scourge nodded. "You sure?"

"Positive. So are you done thinking yet?" I started to blush as his ice blue gaze started to become a bit curious and persuasive. How could he do this to me when no guy ever came close to it? I shrugged.

"Somewhat."

"Hmm, and what have you decided?"

"That you and Juliet would make a lovely couple at the party. Just make sure not get to her pregnant. Children born out of wedlock – especially in teenage years – can be quite a handful." Scourge raised an eyebrow at me.

"What if I don't want to go to the party with Juliet? What if I want to go to the party with you?"

"Oh please." I turned to go back into my room but he gently grabbed my arm. Reluctantly, I turned back around to face him.

"I'm guessing I'll pick you up at 8," he said, smirking in amusement. Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him. Who did he think he was? When I said no, I meant no. Guess that was too hard to understand for him.

"No. I don't want to go."

"See you then, cutie," he said before winking. I fumed as he walked back over to his room. He shot me one last smirk before closing his curtains.

X

"And where are you going," I heard Randy ask from my doorway. I looked at him from my view in the mirror. He was looking over my outfit with an eyebrow raised – not that I blamed him. I really did not look like me tonight. Instead of my flouncy shirts and comfortable jeans, I was wearing a fitted one shoulder red top and a tight black miniskirt. The outfit complimented my perky breasts and my thick thighs, making me look somewhat sexy. I'd straightened my hair so that it fell in sexy waves down my back and put on some makeup. If Scourge didn't know any better, he'd probably think I was one of those popular slutty girls that went to our school. Of course my outfit left everything to the imagination but that didn't mean I didn't look as if I could be a promiscuous tease.

"A party with Ray and Jace. Some guy at our school is having one and they're dragging me there," I said, sitting on my bed so that I could pull on my black high heel combat boots.

"You got pepper spray on you? Or a gun?" I giggled, shaking my head. My brothers were all very protective of me since I was their baby sister. If all of them were here and saw me like this then there would definitely be a problem. But Randy and Ray know that I can take care of myself so they give me some space.

"I've got pepper spray," I said, plucking the bottle of it from my drawer and sticking it into my purse. If Scourge got me alone then I knew that I would need it. The doorbell rang and Ray yelled for me that it was time to go.

"Have fun! Don't make babies," Ray said as I walked past him, punching my arm softly.

"Ew," I said with a giggle as I hopped down the steps. I hurried past my parents who were in the living room and was out the door. Ray and Jace had seemed to already left since Ray's car was gone which left me with Scourge who was leaning against the hood of his mustang. He was dressed in a fitted black shirt with gray ripped jeans and a pair of black hightops with his hair falling into his face. His ice blue eyes went to me as I walked up to him and he raised one of his already arched eyebrows.

"Whoa," he said, looking over my body. "Looks like church girl has curves."

"Shut up," I told him, walking around to the passenger side. He followed me causing me to look back at him in confusion. What was he about to do? My question was answered when I found that the door was locked. I let out a heartless laugh as I pulled at the handle. "Seriously," I asked, turning to face him. He was standing inches away from me which made me back up against the car door. He was a bit too close. He smirked, leaning down closer.

"I didn't get a chance to compliment you." I raised my eyebrows, crossing my arms. What could this jerk possibly say that could actually be a compliment to someone? That my breath smelled nice? "You look beautiful." Or he could say that. I stared up into his glowing ice blue eyes that were staring back into mine. He started to lean down towards me. I turned my head at the last second so that his lips got my cheek. He chuckled as the doors of his car unlocked.

"Nice try," I told him before getting in the mustang. He shut the door for me before leaning down into the window.

"Trust me, babe. I'll be trying all night." I rolled my eyes as he smooched his lips at me before going to the driver's side. The ride to the party was somewhat peaceful. I mean he was quiet so that left me to mentally prepare on how to dodge all of the moves he would try to put on me. The thing was that I had his attention more than the road did. Every time I glanced over at him, he was staring at me from the corner of his eye. I yelled at him ten times to keep his eyes on the road in which he only chuckled at me. This is why I don't get dressed up for guys. Then their whole mind just goes haywire. We reached the mansion where the party was and I could only stare in disgust. There were teens everywhere acting like complete idiots. If Scourge hadn't told me that he was taking me then I wouldn't have come. I never wanted to in the first place. I just didn't want to be rude and blow Scourge off. Besides, our windows were right across from each other. He could have easily kidnapped me and brought me here anyway.

I jumped out my thoughts when Scourge knocked at my window. "You coming," he asked, smirking in amusement.

"Of course," I said, opening the door and hopping out the car. Scourge chuckled at me before grabbing my hand. I pulled it away, shooting him a look. He sighed.

"It's to make sure I don't lose you. There's a lot of people here and your brothers would kill me if I lost you." Reluctantly, I put my hand back in his. I didn't want to admit it but he was right. He led me into the house where it was all dark except for the flashing neon lights. Teens were all over the rooms, dancing and making out. I found the latter a bit disgusting. Couldn't they just get a room? I threw up a little more in my mouth when I realized what they would do if they actually did get a room. Couldn't anything be done in complete privacy anymore? We walked into the kitchen where there was liquor everywhere. The main boy working the drinks named Dante looked over at Scourge and I.

"Aye, there he is," Dante said, smiling at us. Scourge smirked and pulled me over with him to his friend. Dante was attractive with his orange hair that he let hang in his face, tanned skin, forest green eyes, and tall leanly muscled body. He had piercings though. His ears and his eyebrow. I knew his girlfriend. She was in my grade and I tutor her from time to time. Her name was Brittany. Honestly, she was the closest thing I had to a friend at school.

"What's up man," Scourge said as he did a hand shake with Dante. "Gonna hit us up with some shots?"

"Already got you covered." Dante pulled out some small cups that were already filled with some type of liquid. "Cheers," He said, holding one of the cups up before throwing his head back as he drunk it. Scourge chuckled and did the same.

"Damn, D. Strong shit here," Scourge said as he picked up another cup. He handed this one to me. "Want one?"

"What is it," I asked, wrinkling my nose at the cup.

"Alcohol. You don't have to if you don't want to." Underage drinking? Great. Just great. As much as I didn't want to, I was not going to let Scourge baby me with this. I took the cup out his hand and copied their movements of how they drunk the substance. A fire tore down my throat but I felt a bit of stress get removed from me and get replaced with a nice feeling.

"Whoo! Girl took that like a man," Dante said. I held out my hand.

"Hit me again." Scourge smirked down at me, pulling me closer against him. After that, I kind of lost track of how much I drank. I know there were a few shots here and there but then I had a sip of beer which I found disgusting so Dante gave me some other type of liquid. Either way, I know that I ended up getting drunk as ever. Scourge, on the other hand, didn't have much and didn't get drunk. It surprised me but I was too strung out to care. "Let's dance," I said, pulling Scourge up from his seat on the couch.

"I don't dance," he said as I pulled him into the crowd of dancing teens. I started to rock my hips to the beat, pulling him close against me.

"Then don't. Just make sure I don't fall." Scourge chuckled at me but kept a good hold on my hips. He danced with me for a long while until I started to feel sick. When I told him, he merely nodded and led me outside to the empty backyard where I threw up my guts. Again, he surprised me when he held up my hair while I wretched up my guts.

"Are you ok," he asked softly. I shook my head before barfing again. "Want me to take you home?" I shook my head again.

"My parents can't see me like this. They'll know that I'm drunk and they'll murder me."

"Okay, how about I take you back to my house? You can sleep over there for the night and you can slip back into your house in the morning." I nodded.

"Okay." He helped me up and carried me back to his car. During the ride home, I fell in and out of sleep. My stomach was still doing turn tables so it was impossible to fully go to sleep. I really wanted to though. We were at the party for a couple hours and with my drinking and dancing I was absolutely exhausted. Scourge's moms barely glanced at us when he carried me into the house but his foster siblings stared at us curiously. Even though they said nothing, I knew they were wondering what Scourge was doing with me. I'm surprised his mothers paid us no mind. I know I'd have questions if my son brought home a drunken girl at 2 in the morning.

Scourge laid me down on the bed in his room before scrambling through his drawers. He pulled out a big basketball jersey and handed it to me. "The bathroom is right there," he pointed to the door that was slightly open that revealed a small personal bathroom. "You can change and wash up and I'll be right here when you get out with an aspirin and some tea. Okay?"

"Yea," I murmured before starting to get up. Scourge helped me with that and walked me to the bathroom. He was being oddly sweet tonight. I think it was because I was drunk and he didn't want me to get hurt. I was still grateful for it though. After cleaning my face off and changing into the jersey, I walked out into his room. Indeed Scourge was lounging on his bed, a cup of tea and an aspirin bottle at his nightstand. He was staring up at the ceiling before I came in. With a sigh, I fell onto the bed next to him. He let out a small chuckle before handing me an aspirin and the mug of tea. I sat up against his headboard as I drank the warm liquid. It soothed my sore throat but made me even more tired. Scourge had turned on some reality show that we watched in silence. Well that is until he turned it off and yawned. I set the mug on his nightstand and laid down.

"Feeling any better," he asked. I nodded.

"Tons. Thank you."

"No problem." I felt his hand on my cheek, caressing it gently. "Did you have fun?"

"Yea. A little too much fun if you ask me." Scourge chuckled as I let out a small laugh.

"Are you tired?" I nodded. "Wanna go to sleep?"

"Yea. But first you have to tell me something."

"And what's that?" I looked up into his glowing eyes.

"Why do you like me so much?" Scourge shook his head, looking away. My first thought was that he didn't like me. That he only wanted to use me. I mean why not get to the church girl's heart and then break it? It'd be the perfect plan.

"Because you're different," he said simply. "And because I need someone who is on the right track in my life right now."

"Why? Did something happen before you moved here?" He bit his lip.

"Yea. A lot. There's a night I don't remember and me in juvy for a couple of years."

"Juvy? For what?"

"I was in a gang for a little while. Got me in a lot of trouble and one day I got caught for it."

"Oh. I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Don't be. Right now: just go to sleep. You're going to have one hell of a hangover when you wake up."

"Okay. Goodnight Scourge. Thank you for taking care of me." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling my small body close against his. I wanted to protest but I was too tired. That and the fact that I felt safe in his arms. It was weird.

"Goodnight Rosy." I felt his lips kiss my forehead before my eyes fluttered shut into unconsciousness.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. All About Us

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs**

**Ch. 4 All About Us**

I woke up to small movement on my chest. A groan escaped my lips as my arms tightened around the girl who was in my arms. Wait, girl? I opened my eyes and looked down at Rosy who was curled up on my chest. I was about to wonder what the hell she was doing here until last night came back into my memory. Of course I only let her crash here. Nothing would ever happen with her. As I stared down at her, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. Her pink hair fell around her face in soft waves, her plump red lips slightly open, and her eyelashes fluttering on her cheeks as she dreamed. She looked like a pure angel. Then again, that was what she was.

A sigh left my lips as I gently moved her off me. She must be a heavy sleeper since she didn't move nor stir in her sleep from the movement. I stared at her for a second to make sure she was still alive. What with all she drank last night, I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't. But to my relief, she was breathing. She was going to have one hell of a hangover when she woke up though. I shook my head at myself as I got out the bed. How could I have let her get drunk in the first place? I should have stopped her after she had those shots. That's when I stopped and I'm perfectly fine. But no, I had to let her have fun and get drunk. At least she didn't do anything stupid.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen where Amy and Sonic were sitting at the table, stabbing their forks at the pancakes on their plates. I glanced at the clock to see it was 11 o' clock in the morning. That's actually surprising. Usually when I went out, I'd be knocked out until 2 or 3 in the afternoon. "Don't tell me you banged that nice girl already," Amy said as I got two plates and started to put pancakes on them.

"I didn't fuck her. She just got really drunk and I let her crash over here," I said simply. Sonic raised his eyebrows at me.

"So you didn't take advantage of her drunkness," he asked. I shook my head, rolling my eyes at him.

"Drunkness isn't a word and she was too sick to really take advantage of." Not that I would have taken advantage of her. I hadn't even thought about using her at all last night. Probably because I knew that no matter how drunk Rosy got, she wasn't going to let anything go down. I mean she kept moving my hands away from her ass when we were dancing and whenever I tried to grind against her, she would back up. For a girl, she could both hold her liquor and keep her morals when intoxicated. Pretty impressive if you ask me. My foster siblings shrugged before going back to their meal. After grabbing some juice and aspirin, I went back upstairs to my room. Rosy was still asleep in my bed, curled up with a pillow. The sight made my heart feel a bit warm. She just looked so…_cute_. She was only a year younger than me but there was still something about her that held a certain youthful innocent. Or maybe she was just innocent in general. What with that big family she has, I doubt she really could do anything too drastic. Or maybe she just didn't want to do something that could potentially get her in trouble.

Lightly, I shook her shoulder. "Rosy," I whispered. She whimpered lightly, stirring in her sleep. I shook a little harder so that she would wake up. She moved her shoulder under my touch and whimpered again as her eyes fluttered.

"Five more minutes, mom," she murmured before snuggling into the pillow. A small smile came upon my lips at the sight. The action was just too cute.

"It's not your mother, now get up." Her eyes fluttered open for a second before closing right back. She put a hand to her forehead.

"Ow," she said as she started to sit up. I put a cup of juice in her hand in which she thanked me for. Before she took a sip, I made sure to give her the aspirin as well. Again she thanked me before opening her eyes to look at me. Her already wide jade eyes got even wider at the sight of me. She looked around in a panic. "What the- How'd I get here? Did we do something last night," she asked, fear rising in her voice. I wanted to laugh at her innocence. Guess she got so drunk that she didn't remember anything that happened last night. "And why does my head hurt so badly?" Yup, she definitely has a hangover.

"You had a little bit too much to drink last night," I told her, smirking in an attempt to hide my amusement. If I laughed or actually smiled then she'd know I was making fun of her but I always smirked so she probably wouldn't think anything of the expression.

"And you let me? Why?" I shrugged.

"You were having fun. I didn't want to ruin that for you." She sighed, shaking her head. She swallowed down the aspirin before starting to get out the bed. I put my hands on her arms to stop her. Damn her skin was soft. Rosy's jade green eyes looked up at me in confusion though blush made itself known on her cheeks. "Wait; just let the aspirin kick in. You'll fall off the branch if you try to do it now."

"I'll just go through the front door."

"But you'll get in trouble." She sighed, giving up the battle.

"Okay, I'll stay here." I smirked causing her to put up her hand. "Just for another hour so don't get any ideas." I shrugged, letting her arms go.

"If I didn't get any ideas last night then why get them now?" Rosy raised an eyebrow, her eyes questioning the sincerity in my voice but to my luck she let it go. She took another sip of the juice I gave her before she looked over to the plate of pancakes on my nightstand. I grabbed the plate and handed it to her. "They're my mom's special cinnamon pancakes. Great for curing hangovers and starting off your morning with a burst of happiness," I told her, causing a small smile to come upon her red lips. She took a bite and immediately moaned in content.

"Wow, this is delicious," she said before taking another bite. I watched the pleasured expression on her face as she ate, silently wondering what I'd have to do to make her do it again on my own terms. My eyes wandered down to her body that was still covered by my sheets. I couldn't help but imagine what she was hiding under those flouncy clothes of hers. From what I've learned in most movies and shows, it's always the good girls that have the sexiest bodies. Plus there was no doubt in my mind that Rosy wasn't sexy. If I thought she was hot with those innocent clothes on then she'd definitely be hot with some lingerie on. I looked back up at her face to see she was staring at me with a bit of worry as she ate the pancakes. A part me of was starting to get annoyed with her always looking as if I would rape her at any second. Sure I may seem like I would but that doesn't mean I actually would. Especially not on her.

"So, you're a junior, right," I asked, feeling stupid after I asked it. Of course she was a junior. To my surprise, she didn't mock me for it. She just nodded in response. "Did you start studying for the SAT's?"

"Somewhat," she said after swallowing her bite. "Have you already taken them?"

"Yea but I'm gonna take them again next month to try and get a better score."

"How are they? Easy? Hard? Middle?"

"As long as you study, you should be fine. But knowing how smart you are," I poked her arm lightly, "you'll probably ace it the first time." She blushed lightly, looking down.

"I guess. I really want to go to an Ivy League college so I'm hoping to do well so I get in."

"Ivy league? Wow." She looked up at me, her wide eyes filled with confusion.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. I just never met a girl who wanted to go to an Ivy League college." Rosy shrugged.

"You probably have but you never asked what she wanted to do for college or you never paid any mind to her."

"So you think you're the only good girl I've paid attention to in all my years?"

"Am I wrong," she asked with a raised eyebrow. I smirked, liking the way she got confident in herself. A good girl with both confidence and a shy side. I swear she fell from Heaven.

"No." She smiled that beautiful smile.

"Okay than." I smirked wider, shaking my head. I leaned against my headboard, looking across the room at one of my posters. I tried not to think for a long while as Rosy ate. She got silent after a couple minutes. Before I knew it, her head slowly fell onto my shoulder. I looked down in surprise to see that she was asleep again. A soft smile came upon my lips as I took the plate off her lap and then pulled her down so that her torso was lying on my chest, her head at the crick of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, laying my cheek on top of her head. She murmured something in her sleep, her arms tightening around me. I kissed her forehead gingerly before leaning back and falling asleep myself.

X

I ran down the school drive out back to where the track was. My muscles were aching for a good exercise for some reason. When I had woke up earlier, Rosy was gone so I assumed she got home safely. She did leave a note saying thanking for my kindness and telling me to never let her drink again. Of course I'm going to go against that and she will probably drink again. To my surprise, I looked up to see that the bleachers had been occupied by a certain pink haired chick that was on my mind. A smirk arose on my lips as I walked up the bleachers to approach her. She was wearing a red flouncy skirt with a white tank top and a jean jacket, her curly hair pulled away from her face with a head band. Her wide jade green eyes were focused down on the book that she was balancing on her knees. I successfully made my way towards her in silence and sat down next to her. She didn't notice me, which gave me time to take in her beauty. I was enjoying the sight of the way her eyes lit up as they moved over the words in the book. I'm guessing it was pretty good since she had yet to notice me for a long while. I didn't mind though. She was much more beautiful when she wasn't paying attention. Suddenly, she looked up at me. A scream escaped her lips as she jumped so high that she almost fell off the bleachers. I caught her waist and pulled her against me before she could though. As soon as I smirked down at her, she pushed me away. Her face had turned scarlet although she looked as if she were angry. "Haven't your parents ever told you not to sneak up on people who were sitting on the edge of high bleachers," she yelled. I shrugged half- heartedly.

"They did but I just couldn't help myself when it came you," I said. Rosy rolled her eyes at me as she marked the page in her book.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to run the track for a while but then I saw you and the plan got backtracked. What are you doing here? And all alone at that? Don't you know how many freaks are out in this world?"

"No offense but the only one who I should be hiding from is you," she said with a mocking smile before seriously replying, "I like to read up here when it's nice outside. It's relaxing." I looked down to the book in her hands and snatched it away from her.

"Perfect Chemistry," I read the title aloud. I flipped the book over to read the summary on the back.

"It's a really good book, not that you would be interested in these kinds of romance books," Rosy said as she twirled a curl with her finger idly.

"I thought good girls like you didn't read about gangs," I said, waving the book in her face. She pushed it away before hitting my arm softly.

"I read about everything. It's better to be informed than to be ignorant." I flipped open to the page she marked and started to read. My eyes widened as I read a few lines.

"Whoa, what is going on here," I exclaimed. "Is there some inappropriate things about to go on? And here I thought you were a good girl all this time. Little freak under the sheets!" Rosy snatched the book from my hands, holding it close to her chest. Her cheeks were burning red as was she averting her eyes anywhere but me. I smirked, finding it amusing that she thought she could avoid me. I slid closer to her. She glanced at me, and blushed harder as she scooted away. "Go any farther and it's a long drop," I reminded her. She ignored me, fiddling with her hair. I sighed, letting the smile droop from my face. "Rosy, why does it seem like you're afraid of me," I asked softly. She shrugged, still not looking at me.

"I'm just not used to guys like you."

"Well you better get used to it because I'm not going anywhere." She shook her head, looking down at her flats.

"I just still don't understand your interest in me."

"Maybe I don't understand it either," I said lowly. I tried to run through my thoughts of why exactly I was after Rosy. I mean, I really did like her. But was there more to that? Was it because she didn't judge me? Or was it because she was so much different than the girls I usually go after? I shook off the feeling and went back to the original subject at hand. "I still want an answer as to why you seem like you're scared of me."

"Well," she started, looking a bit guilty, "most bad boys like you usually hurt good girls like me."

"So you think I'm going to hurt you," I asked, realizing a pang went through my chest at her words. Lightly, I took her chin in my fingers and guided her face to me. Her eyes looked to my chest which peeked out of my v neck tee. "Rosy, look at me," I told her. Her eyes slowly made their way up to look at my nose. I sighed. "My eyes, Rosy. Look at my eyes." She did what she was told, the innocence lying deep in her jade orbs. I could understand her fear of having that innocence taken away from her. Especially by force and leaving her scarred. What girl isn't afraid of that? But I wanted her to know that I wasn't like all the other bad boys. "Rosy, I would never ever hurt you," I told her, leaning my forehead down against hers.

"How do I know that," she murmured. I grabbed her hand in my free one, rubbing my thumb against her soft skin.

"Do you trust me?"

"I want to."

"Then you should know that I won't. Not now. Not later. Not ever. Okay?" She nodded, moving her free hand to put on my cheek. I looked down at her plump red lips and the thoughts of kissing them filled my head. There wasn't a more perfect moment than right now so I might as well. I started to lean down towards her. Her eyes widened though she stayed still, as if readying herself for what was to come. Just as our lips were about to meet, she turned her head. My lips caught her cheek. Although it was only her cheek, she still blushed furiously. I pulled away, slightly annoyed. We were so close and now we're right back to where we started. I stared up at her in confusion when she got up, fumbling her stuff together. "Where are you going," I asked, standing up as well. A bit of fear arose in her eyes as I towered over her.

"I should get home. It's my turn to cook dinner so…" She had murmured it softly, stuttering a bit so I knew she was flustered. Whether it was over that little half kiss or if it was something else. Either way, she was nervous.

"Can I walk you?" She looked at me with a bit of curiosity in her eyes mixed with weariness.

"But don't you have to run?" I shook my head.

"It can wait." She then nodded and let me lead the way down the bleachers. I had to help her with some of the steps since the bleachers were old and not too sturdy. She kept blushing whenever I put my hands on her waist, causing me to smirk. We walked off school property in silence. After a while, I was starting to worry. I knew she couldn't fall asleep on me this time. I looked down to see her staring up at me. As soon as our eyes made contact, she looked away. I smirked, reaching to grab her hand. She looked down at our intertwined hands as more blush crossed over her cheeks. She blushed so much. It was too cute. "So do you wanna go on a date sometime," I asked, giving her hand a squeeze. Rosy raised an eyebrow up at me.

"Why Scourge, are you actually courting me," she asked in fake astonishment. I rolled my eyes, causing her to giggle a bit.

"Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 8."

"But it's a school night."

"We have Monday off, remember?"

"Oh. Yea." We arrived at her house then. I was thinking about why she was hesitant to accept my date offer but then my thoughts went back to the way she said she was afraid of me. I would have to change that somehow. I wasn't sure how yet but I knew I would do it. I walked her to her door step. "Thanks for walking me," she said, shooting a soft smile up at me. I smirked back.

"Anytime. Do I get a hug for it?" She smiled wider, letting out a giggle as she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back, holding her close against me. She smelled of vanilla and man did it smell nice. I didn't want to let go. I wished I could hold her and smell her vanilla scent for the rest of eternity. When we somewhat let go, I leaned down to peck a kiss at her cheek. My lips then trailed kisses from her cheek up to her ear. "You smell really good, chica," I whispered, my accent on full blast. Rosy's body shuddered lightly against me, causing me to smirk. I kissed her ear before pulling away from her. I didn't say anything as a goodbye; just shot her a wink before leaving her with her scarlet red cheeks.

X

Oh. My. Gosh. How do I move? Why can't I move? Why do my legs feel like jelly? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why are there butterflies in my stomach? Ugh, just ugh. How could Scourge of all people be able to make me feel this way? Words couldn't describe how angry I was. I wanted to push him away; I wanted to say no to his courtship, I wanted to be proud of dodging his kiss. But no, instead I am here wanting to hold him again, to wish tomorrow would come faster and regretting the way I chickened out on kissing him. His plush pink lips were probably so soft and cool. If I hadn't moved then maybe I would have found out what he tasted like. But then again, if I hadn't moved, who knew where our making out would take us. And I really wasn't ready for that step yet. Honestly, I hated how he could easily stun me with that accent and actions of his. I wished I could just throw him off the edge of Mount Kilimanjaro and then see how pretty he was.

With a sigh, I shook off my jello feeling and walked into the house. My mother was on the couch in the living room, reading a book. She looked up at me as I walked in. Almost immediately, she raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't understand why you're associating with that boy," she said.

"What are you talking about," I asked, picking up the _Seventeen_ magazine that was on the coffee table. On the inside, I was silently hoping she wasn't talking about Scourge though I knew she was.

"You know that boy has absolutely nothing going for him except the path to a life in jail." I stiffened up a bit. Of course it would seem as if Scourge would be walking that path but he's been so sweet to me. Earlier crossed my mind. The look in his eyes when he told me that he would never hurt me. It was so sincere and soft. For a second, I almost believed he had a soul. One that was scared to show itself. Hearing my mom now assume that he will end up in jail made me angry. She didn't even know Scourge. Not the one that took care of me when I was drunk, the one who let me fall asleep on him, the one who I think genuinely cares about me.

"Mom, just because he's had a rough time does not mean that he can't make something of himself. Just earlier he was talking about taking the SAT's a second time to improve his score. It's obvious that he wants to go to college and do something with his life."

"Are you sure he wasn't just saying that to impress you? Rosalinda, be logical. A boy like him and a girl like you just don't add up. It doesn't matter how much you two think you like each other, it will never work out." I stared at my mom for a second, taking into consideration of what she said. In a way she was right but in another she wasn't. Still, I wasn't taking any chances.

"Fine," I said simply before running upstairs. I went straight into my room, not even sparing a hello to my brothers who looked at me like I was nuts since I was practically sprinting to my room. I shut the door behind me and went for my closet. I grabbed my sewing machine and an evil smirk went upon my lips. I knew Scourge wasn't going to change so why not change myself a bit? I've always wondered what it would be like to take a walk on the dark side. Seems now that I've got my chance. Time to welcome a new era.

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had writer's block and then I started dating and then school came and wants to kick my ass this year but I got ideas through all the chaos! Yell at me if you'd like but more is to come soon hopefully. Yesterday was my birthday yesterday (not that you all care). No? Okay...bye...**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Pretty Tragedy

**Quick update yay!**

**Ch. 5 Pretty Tragedy**

I knocked on Rosy's front door softly, silently praying that she answered the door. Well her or Ray. Her other family members weren't too fond of me. Her one brother, Randy, shot me a venomous 'hurt my little sister and you'll die' look when I was walking to the store the other day and even though he doesn't scare me, I don't feel like putting up with an unwanted confrontation and roughing up. To my luck, Ray opened the door and smiled at me. "Hey Scourge," he greeted me, holding his fist out. I pumped it as I replied a hello back. "Come in. Rosy will be down in a second." I walked into their house and was led into the living room where a boy with jet black hair and dark but bright blue eyes wearing all black was lounging on the couch. He turned his eyes to me and raised an eyebrow. "This is my boyfriend, Jace," Ray told me as he took a seat next to the boy.

"Sup," Jace said simply, turning his eyes back to the television as well as putting his arm over Ray's shoulders. I shrugged at the two and took a seat on the loveseat to wait for Rosy. It didn't take long before her footsteps came running down the steps. She appeared in the doorway and leaned against the frame. I think all of our eyes popped out our heads at the sight of her.

Rosy was dressed in a tight black cropped tank that had a bejeweled skull on it and stopped above her belly button on her flat stomach, a really short black skirt that covered her but was tight, and a pair of high hell combat boots. Her curly hair had been straightened and she had seemed to put black highlights in it. Her eyes were outlined in black and silver, her red lips glossed, and her eyebrows perfectly plucked. The only thing that I couldn't see was her arms that were covered by her leather half jacket. What in the hell?

"Who the hell are you and where did you put my sister," Ray yelled, looking as if he saw a ghost. Jace didn't say anything, just observed Rosy with a concerned raised eyebrow.

"Oh calm down, Ray. I'm still me. I just changed my style a little bit."

"A little bit," Ray exclaimed. "You look like you came from the deepest pit of the Slut Hell! Go upstairs and change!"

"Sorry, Ray but Scourge and I are already running behind schedule. I'll see you later." She turned her eyes to me, winked and swayed off. Damn she was hot. I looked over to Ray to see he was shooting me a look like Randy had given me.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get into any trouble," I said as I got up. "And don't worry, that's not the one I want," I reassured him before walking after Rosy. She was leaning against my car, her locks of hair blowing in the wind. She looked as if she was uncomfortable before her eyes met mine and her cool confidence came back. I raised an eyebrow at her as I opened her door for her.

"You look nice," she said, her hand tugging at my button down, collared shirt. I had actually cleaned myself up a bit for our date tonight but it looks as if maybe I shouldn't have. Not with the way she looks.

"Thanks. You do too." She beamed at that, pecking my cheek before getting into the car. When I start driving, she immediately asks where we're going. I glance at her to see she was leaning a certain way so that a bit of cleavage was showing. Damn she had some nice breasts but I had to keep my cool.

"I was thinking dinner and a walk downtown. Does that sound good?"

"Sure." I nodded. I then turned on the radio to keep my mind off of Rosy's halfway exposed body. Although a part of me was loving how hot she looked, another part missed how conservative and innocent she was. As we went through the date, I was starting to realize that the person she had become overnight was not the one I really wanted. Of course she was still her, looks wise somewhat but her whole attitude had changed. She kept touching me and saying seductive things. Hell, she even told me that we could skip right to desert if I wanted to before we got in the restaurant. Do you know how much self-control it took not to throw her down on the backseats and do what I wanted to her? She may look as if she wasn't the most innocent thing around but I knew damn well that she was. She may not want to admit it or show it tonight but inside, that was who she was. And I wasn't going to break that part of her. Not yet.

"Scourge, look, a tattoo parlor," Rosy said, pointing across the street to a tattoo place. We were taking a walk downtown, my arms around her since I noticed her shivering from the early fall breeze.

"Yea," I replied simply. She looked up at me, her beautiful jade green eyes looking up into my ice blue ones.

"How many tattoos do you have?"

"Three or four."

"Where?"

"There's my family crest design on my shoulder, the skull on my chest and I have my little brother's name tattooed on my inner right arm."

"You have a little brother," she asked, her eyes wide with excitement. "How awesome! What's his name? How old is he? How come I've never seen him around?"

"Um, his name is Ren. He's 14. And you haven't met him because he doesn't live with me anymore."

"Then where does he live?"

"In heaven." Rosy's eyes softened as her jaw opened a bit. Her face returned to its innocence for a moment as she took in what I said.

"I'm sorry, Scourge. I didn't know."

"It's okay." I hugged her closer, pecking a kiss at her forehead.

"Do you mind if I asked what happened to him?"

"Remember the night I told you that I don't remember?" Rosy nodded. "Well, I was 8 or 9 when it happened. Ren was only 3 or 4. From what I was told, my mom went mad that night. She has a bad mentality disorder that took over because she didn't take her medicine. She had a terrible childhood. Her parents were always beating on her, her brothers always sexually harassing her, things were terrible. She wanted kids when she was stable but in her mind frame that night: she hated us. I don't know why but she did. She didn't want us anymore. So, she tried to get rid of us." Rosy tilted her head in confusion. I sighed, letting my repressed memory come back. "She tried to kill us." Rosy gasped, putting a hand up to her mouth. "I remember my dad not being home when it started. First she slapped the living daylights out of Ren and then beat me with a metal belt buckle. When I figured out that she wasn't herself, I took Ren and tried to hide. But of course, she found us. Although Ren was small, he was brave. My mom was so angry by that time and had already begun almost beating me to death. Ren could tell I was in trouble and got in front of me, refusing to move. So my mom grabbed him by his neck and strangled him until he was black and blue. When my dad ran in and tackled my mom, she dropped him. I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't. His eyes just stared lifelessly beyond me. After that, my memory is gone. The doctor's say I repressed it because it was too traumatic. Seeing your parents try to kill each other and then your mom going back to you when your father is down, it's just…too much."

"I'm so sorry," Rosy murmured. I looked down at Rosy to see she had tears streaming down her face from my story. I held her closer, wiping away her tears that were starting to smudge her dark makeup.

"Don't be. It's over now. Everything is okay." Rosy cuddled her head to my chest. "Hey, how about we do something fun and get our minds off the story?"

"Okay." She picked her head up and looked back at the tattoo parlor. "How about I go get a tattoo?"

"What? No." She looked up at me in confusion.

"What do you mean no? It's just a tattoo."

"Rosy, I said no." As if I flipped a switch on her attitude, she pushed me away, angry.

"How are you going to sit here and tell me what I can and can't do? You're not the boss of me!"

"I promised your brother I'd keep you out of trouble. I am not trying to be beaten to a pulp because I let you come home with a tattoo that you might not even like. You are not going through that pain for a stupid mark on your body."

"Oh so I can't but you can?"

"What I do doesn't matter Rosy! I'm a lot tougher than you!"

"So I'm weak now!"

"You know what, Rosy, yes you are! You are a weak and fragile girl! What about that don't you understand! You come out tonight looking as if you're some whore when you know damn well you're not! What the fuck are you doing this for anyway?"

"You! I am doing this for you!"

"Me? Why the hell would you think dressing and acting like a complete whore would make me happy? If I wanted a whore then I could easily get one! I have told you a million and one times that I like you because you're different! You are pure and innocent, Rosy! That is something you should be proud of!"

"Yea well I'm not! You know all I wanna be is someone who you'd want to date because I like you that much!"

"Well right now you're not someone I want to date! I have never dated in my life because all I've dealt with were whores and sluts and girls who had no morals in their lives! I don't know how you think but I know right off that just because you're having sex with someone doesn't mean you're dating! Rosy, I wanted to date you because you had yourself together! You're pure, happy, smart, innocent and beautiful. I was falling for the Rosy who was scared of what you have become. The one who was sweet and wasn't afraid to be herself no matter how innocent or shy she came off. The one who dressed conservatively and didn't worry about trying to show off her body. Don't you get that? I was falling in love with you because you were the complete opposite of me. When I told you I wanted to save you from yourself, this was what I meant. Look at you. This is not you, Rosy and you know it's not." Rosy merely looked away, crossing her arms. I knew I had hurt her feelings since she looked upset but I wasn't going to let her sit there and ruin what made her special. I may not owe her anything but I wasn't going to let that happen. Not since I care about her. "Come on, I'll take you home." I walked up to her and lightly took her by the elbow. She let me lead her to the car. The ride home was silent and a bit tense. I wanted to break it but just couldn't bring myself to.

"Thanks," she said as we pulled into her driveway.

"Sure," I told her. "Take care of yourself." She looked at me, confused.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying goodbye." I stared at her as she took in what I said. She stared back for a moment, her eyes getting watery. Then she shook her head, murmured something and got out my car. I watched her walk up her porch steps and stumble sadly into the house.

X

The next day as I was working out in my room, I heard a knock at the door. I looked down at the clock, confused. Who the hell was knocking at my door at 7 at night on a Sunday? Everyone had gone out to dinner but I chose to stay behind. After sharing Rosy my story, I didn't really want to deal with my mom. I didn't care how much she'd changed. I hated her. That's what the doctors were afraid of though. They didn't want me to feel such a strong way against the woman who gave me birth but I couldn't help it. She had broken me the moment she killed Ren.

I opened the door to see Rosy who was dressed in a white v neck tee with a blue skirt and white flats. Her hair was wavy and fell down her back. I raised an eyebrow down at her, surprised that she was the guest but also happy that she had returned to her normal self. Seeing her makeup free beautiful face had put some reassurance in my head. I regretted practically telling her I didn't want to associate with her anymore the night before. As much as I wanted to help her, I knew that I couldn't. I didn't know what she was going through. Even though she claimed I was the one she was changing for, I knew that wasn't true. There was more to it. But the thing that made me mad the most was how I questioned my interest in her. How quickly I lost my curiosity and affection for her when I saw the new her. All I felt was lust and fighting back against it was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do in my life. But now, all of my feelings had returned. She was my sweet, innocent Rose again.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I dressed and acted last night. I just felt as if I had to be like someone most people would think you'd go after. It would have been rude of me to ask you to change and I would never ask you to do that. I would never want you. I like you because of the bad boy energy you carry and the way you make me scared of the male's seductive strategies." She had been staring at my shirtless torso, blushing softly before she looked up into my eyes. "Look, I know a second chance is probably totally out of the question but I was hoping that we could still be friends." She turned to leave after I just stared at her but I grabbed her arm. She looked up at me in confusion, causing me to smirk.

"A second chance could be arranged," I told her, causing her to blush and smile. I tugged her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her small body. I backed up into the close, kicking the door shut. "Would you like anything to drink," I asked, slowly letting her out the hug.

"Is anyone home," she asked, looking around the silent house.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," I said, caressing her cheek. She blushed deeply before telling me that a simple glass of water will do. I nodded, grabbing her hand and leading her into the kitchen. I got her a bottle of water from the fridge as well as a bottle of powerade for myself before we headed up to my room. Rosy barely glanced at me when I shut the door, too busy looking over my weights on the floor. She walked over to my desk and looked over the pictures on there. I came up behind her as she picked one up.

"Is this your family," she asked, showing me the picture. I saw that it was picture of me, my mom, my dad, and Ren at a football game – just a week before the incident. I was up on my dad's shoulders and Ren was in my mom's arms, his mouth open from laughter as he held his stuffed mascot close to him. A sad smile grazed my lips.

"Yea," I whispered.

"Ren was so cute," she said, referring to the little boy with my mom's sweet face and eyes similar to mine. "You were so cute too. Though now that I think about it, you look more like your dad."

"Wow," I said simply, causing her to look up at me. Honestly, I was surprised she saw the resemblance. Most people think me and brother look more like our mother because we carry her looks but really we both have my dad's eyes, hair style, smile, jaw structure and with me: his tall lean but chiseled stature.

"Where's your father now," she asked.

"He lives 3 hours away with his girlfriend. I used to live with them before I went to Juvy. When I got out, I moved back in with my mom." She put the picture down and turned her attention to one of me and Dante when we were younger.

"You guys knew each other before you moved here?"

"Yea. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. Our moms are really close so they always go place to place together. His mom has a similar mental thing as my mom so I can talk about a lot of stuff with him and know he'll understand. Rosy nodded before I took her by the elbow and made her sit down on the bed.

"So, your parents split up because of what happened," she asked. I nodded.

"My mom is better now – or at least she's trying – but my dad moved on. Even back then, before he took my away from her. He loved her enough to put her in a psychiatric ward but not enough to stay and let me be in danger of another night like that happening again. The only reason I'm with her now is because she fought for me. She passed all her tests, makes sure she does what she needs to do every day with her meds. She really straightened up so that she could have custody of me when I got out of Juvy. She wanted my dad back too but it still wasn't enough."

"But isn't she with Bonnie?"

"My mother is bisexual. Bonnie met her when she was in the psyche ward and they just hit it off I guess. But Bonnie understood when my mom tried to get my dad back. She still loves him."

"Oh. I'm sorry that they never got back together."

"It's fine. They're better off this way anyway."

"And thank you."

"For what?" She smiled up at me.

"For not letting me get a tattoo and for putting me back in my place. I really needed that." I shrugged.

"It was no problem."

"I'm just really tired of trying to be perfect, ya know. Honestly, I hate dressing like this. I hate being so fragile and everything else my parents want me to be. Although what I was last night isn't what I want to be, I just needed to rebel. I want to wear ripped jeans and shorts and hightops. I want to be tough and something that's not only normal but something that you want to be with." I took her chin in my hand and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to change for me, chica. As long as you don't go all Queen Goth Slut on me then I'll be good." Rosy blushed and lightly pulls out my grasp to stand up.

"I should go." I get up as well, wrapping my arms around her waist to pull her closer.'

"Tomorrow. Me and you. Three o' clock." She blushed as I started to walk her downstairs. Just as she was about to go for the door, I got in front of her. "Say yes and I'll move." Rosy giggled.

"Okay, yes." I tugged her closer to me, looking down at her beautiful face. Her plump red lips stood out to me, almost calling for my lips to be pressed on to them.

"Has a guy ever kissed you before?" Rosy blushed ever harder but shook her head.

"Most boys don't really pay me any mind because I'm not giving up my body to them and they're too impatient to wait." I raised an eyebrow down at her. Then I leaned down to her ear, pressing her body against mine.

"Words cannot describe how much I want to kiss you but it has to be special. I guess you're lucky that I am one very patient man, unlike all the other idiots you've met in your life. They're missing out."

"Why," Rosy asked, sounding slightly flustered. I was probably choking her with the smell of my nasty sweat. I on the other hand was wrapped in her delicious vanilla smell.

"Because you have so much more to offer than your body." I felt her smile as I kissed her ear, then her cheek and finally her forehead. I let her go and opened the door for her. She stared at me, looking slightly stunned before stumbling out the house. Slowly, a genuine smile arose on my face.

**Eh, this was more of a filler chap than anything. Just explaining Scourge's story more and some developments in their relationship. Next chapter will be fluffy though! Now I have to go study... I have 5 tests this week. Junior year sucks. Wish me luck that I don't die. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Crush

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs**

**Ch. 6 Crush**

"But Sebastian tried to get with his own sister! How can you idolize him," Ray exclaimed at Jace as we walked down the halls of the local mall. His boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"Because my name was given to the idiot in the book," Jace replied. At the moment, they were arguing about The Mortal Instruments books that we all have read. Honestly, I adore the Jace character in the book but Ray's boyfriend hates his guts. Instead he likes the second main villain of the series.

"I hope Sebastian dies in City of Heavenly Fire."

"I hope he kills everyone else and continues with his father's plan. That'd be a real plot twist, now wouldn't it," Jace said with a sinister smile. Ray rolled his eyes, pushing his boyfriend who laughed in amusement.

"Where are we going anyway," Ray asked, looking down at me since I was leading the way. I had almost forgotten which store we were heading towards since I was so intrigued by their small debate over the books. This was my first time actually getting to know Jace and I had to say I was surprised by how different he was from Ray. Sure they were both bookworms and smart but they had two totally different perspectives on things. Then again, I guess I couldn't really talk since I was starting to get involved with Scourge who was more than just the opposite of me.

"Hot Topic," I replied simply.

"Why do you such dark clothes from there?" I shrugged.

"If I'm going to give mom and dad a heart attack, I might as well do it the right way." Ray sighed, looking down at his feet.

"Hopefully they survive that one before I drop my bomb on them." I watched as Jace looked over at my brother, a bit of hurt etched in his hard eyes.

"I'm assuming you haven't told your parents about us yet," he said, his deep voice a bit soft for once.

"I'll tell them eventually, just not right now. They have their own problems to deal with."

"What do you mean," Jace asked with a raised eyebrow in concern.

"They've been arguing a lot," I told him. "My mom hasn't really been home a lot lately and my dad is starting to think she's cheating."

"Which me and Randy are investigating," Ray said. "My dad's paying us to do it," he said with a shrug.

"Any luck," Jace asked sympathy in his eyes. No matter how much my family tried to seem like they're perfect, they were really messed up. I mean who actually sits there and pays their sons to spy on their wife? Only my father who obviously doesn't trust my mother. Hell, sometimes I wonder if he even loves her sometimes.

"Not really. My mom isn't really a busy person. Most of the time she's just at work. My best bet is that she's just been working overtime to get money since I'll be going to college next year."

"Sounds innocent."

"I think dad is hiding something but he's trying to push it on mom," I said, thinking of how my dad can be quite suspicious at times. A part of me wondered how my parents were starting to grow distant right at the point where me and Ray were starting to stray away from our perfect titles. Doesn't seem like too big of a coincidence if you ask me.

"Either way, whatever's going on between them is only making them bitter. If I tell them now, who knows how they'll react," Ray said, his voice sounding kind of sad. He was always staying up late, talking to me about his romantic stories with Jace. I could tell that he wanted to tell our parents so he wouldn't have to hide his boyfriend away all the time and actually be open to our parents about how happy he is. With school on his back, I think it's making Ray even more stressed than he needs to be.

"Well whatever happens, just know I'll be there for you," Jace said as he put his arm over my brother's shoulders and shot him a soft smile. I smiled at them myself. I was happy that my brother found a good guy who actually cared about him. Now I can only hope that I could find a similar quality in Scourge. It's not that I doubted he cared about me but I still wondered if he was only playing games with me or not. Either way, I was infatuated with him.

"Even if my parents kick me out," Ray joked. Jace pulled him closer, pecking a kiss at his cheek.

"There's always room in the apartment for you." Ray smiled and kissed Jace softly on the lips. I tilted my head at them, starting to wonder what was so wrong with people like them. I didn't understand why they got bullied, criticized and denied rights for marriage. I mean they were so cute and happy together. You can never go wrong with two people in love. We finally reached the store and walked in to see Sonic and Scourge staring at Amy who was modeling a cute mini dress for them. Sonic had his eyeballs popping out his head in amazement at her while Scourge merely had a bored eyebrow raised at her. His eyes slid over to me and a smirk started to come upon his lips. I saw him murmur something to his foster siblings before he approached us.

"Hey Ray, Jace," he said, nodding to the boys with me before looking to me. "Rosa," he purred in that thick Hispanic accent of his. I blushed against my will before looking down.

"I'm gonna go look at their bottoms," I said before scurrying off to the section where they held their jeans and skirts. Scourge followed me and leaned against the wall. He watched as I inspected the clothing, his ice blue eyes mysteriously lost in thought. "So, what are you doing here," I asked to break the silence and so that I'd stop feeling so uncomfortable under his gaze. He nodded his head in the direction where Amy was modeling another dress for Sonic.

"She wanted to go shopping. What are you doing here?"

"I _needed_ to go shopping," I said with a soft laugh. Scourge half chuckled, looking down at the black ripped jeans I was holding in my hands. "Are we still hanging out later," I asked. He nodded, watching as I now picked up a skirt to inspect it.

"If you still want to."

"If you're free." Scourge raised an eyebrow and smirked, showing his sharp white teeth.

"I've always got time for you." I blushed softly as he came up behind me. "And that skirt with your legs would leg fantastic," he murmured in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist. I blushed furiously, turning slightly to push him away. He laughed at my reaction and then followed me as I went to go look at the tee shirts. To my surprise, he stayed with me the whole time I was in the store. He was always making remarks on the clothes I picked up, making me push him away or slap his arm. He only laughed after each hit, seeming amused by it. I did try on the clothes I liked but I didn't model them for him. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right of how good they looked on me. After I brought the clothes, we went to find my brother who was looking at the funny tee shirts with Jace. "Do you just wanna hang out now and I'll drop you off later?" Scourge asked, wrapping his arm around my waist. I hesitated for a second but Ray had heard Scourge and jumped into the conversation.

"Of course she does," he exclaimed as he grabbed my bags out my hand. "Have fun kids," he said before walking off with Jace. I glared after him. He was so going to pay for that when I got home. I looked up at Scourge who had pulled me closer against him to see he was smirking at me.

"Are you hungry," he asked softly, his beautiful ice blue eyes boring down into my soul. I nodded, my voice taken away but the spell cast by his eyes. "Me too." We walked towards the food court in a comfortable silence, his hand around me making me feel safe. "So what are you in the mood for," he asked when we reached the area with all the food places. I shrugged.

"Whatever costs the cheapest I guess. I'll eat anything, really."

"Oh really," he asked with a raised eyebrow. I hit his shoulder, making him laugh. "I'm just kidding. But I can't take you to McDonald's on a first date. I mean, I'm not that bad of a guy am I?"

"Hmm, seems not." Scourge chuckled, pecking a kiss at my cheek. He looked around the food court and spotted a place. Before I could ask what he was looking at, he was already tugging me over to the place. Turns out, it was a small pizza café in the corner of the mall. The inside was dim lit with small booths and tables, the delicious aroma of pizza filling the air. It was definitely a nice first date scene. I had to admit that I gave Scourge some credit for picking such a nice small place. Even though there weren't many customers in the store, I didn't feel scared. He has told me enough times that he wasn't going to hurt me that I actually believed him now.

"You go pick a booth while I get the food. Any special requests?"

"Extra cheese with pepperonis?"

"It's like you read my mind." I giggled as Scourge brought me closer to peck a kiss at my forehead before letting me go so that I could go pick a booth. I picked one that was the back of the café, settling in since it seemed the most comfortable. Plus it was private somewhat which helped in making my decision. Even though we probably weren't going to be kissing or anything, I still wanted some sense of being alone with him. I mean, he did call this our first date. The thought of us dating made me blush softly. Damn, even when he wasn't with me, he could still make me blush. Oops, and there goes another curse word…

I thought about Scourge for a little while. There was no doubt in my mind that he was sculpted by the gods. I mean, he was the definition of the word attractive. What with those eyes, his tall muscular frame and his deep but smooth accented voice. Any girl in the world would want him to be interested in her. But yet he chose me. I thought back to how his attitude changed for a split second before he went back to being one of the sweetest boys I'd ever met. Sure, I see that he was a bit of a bad boy but after hearing what happened to him 10 years ago, I could understand why. Even though I still worry that he'll turn around and be a complete jerk one day, I can't help but realize how I'm falling for all of his playful, seductive moves. Although I knew I was waiting till marriage, and he wasn't going to get anywhere with his tries if he ever did, I can't help but feel more drawn to him when he does them. Besides, it's more like teasing than actually wanting sex from me. Whether I believe it or not but I actually liked him teasing me. He had the grace and determination of a tiger cornering his prey, waiting for the right moment to pounce. But if I'm lucky, he won't pounce too soon.

"Alright, one large extra cheese pizza with pepperonis and two root beers," Scourge said, cutting me out of my thoughts as he set the food on the table. "Sorry if you don't want root beer, I kind of tried to guess what kind of soda you would like."

"And I seem like a root beer kind of girl to you," I asked with a raised eyebrow and I grabbed the bottle of soda. Scourge raised an eyebrow as well. I smiled. "Seems you do know me," I said as I popped the bottle open and took a swig. Scourge smirked and shook his head.

"You are one of a kind, you know that."

"Well now I do," I said with slight blush covering my cheeks. Scourge smirked wider, watching me with those catlike eyes of his. We ate in silence for a while, both of us too hungry to talk. Instead we just indulged in the delicious pizza. When I felt as if I was being watched, I looked up to see Scourge watching me in curiosity. "What," I asked with my mouth full. I blushed as Scourge chuckled. I swallowed my bite before repeating the question in a more lady like fashion.

"Nothing. Just staring at a beautiful young woman who has some sauce on her face." I blushed, raising my hand to wipe my mouth. "No, I'll get it." He got up and slide into my side of the booth. I blushed harder under his gaze as he stared down at me. He started to lean closer to me, causing me to back up against the wall that was at the end of the booth bench. But no matter how much I backed up, Scourge still advanced onto me. When there was nowhere left for me to go, he pressed his body against mine and smirked. It was obvious that he had me right where he wanted me. The tiger was about to pounce and I was terrified.

"I don't really have sauce on my face, do I?" He nodded, bringing his hand up to lightly wipe away something at the side of my face. His hand then went to gently caress my cheek.

"Not anymore. But I was waiting for that to happen."

"Why?"

"So that I could get close to you. Besides, how would I kiss you from all the way over there?" I turned a bright red as he looked down at my lips and started to lean down. Okay, I am so not ready. I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him.

"Um, Scourge, I…" His eyes studied mine as I lost my train of thought. They narrowed as they filled with disappointment. Too quickly, he was off me and lounging back against the seat.

"If you don't want to kiss me, then tell me," he said, looking up at the ceiling in annoyance. I felt bad now at the way he interpreted my dodges. Since he wasn't looking at me, I took the chance to take out some lip gloss and gently dab some on.

"It's not that I don't want to kiss you. I do. It's just…"

"Just what," Scourge asked, looking at me. He caught me with the lip gloss and smirked. He snatched it out my hand and looked it over. "Hmm, want me to taste your cherry vanilla lips?" I blushed as he looked back over at me. "Although your lips still look tempting bare."

"Back on subject," I said, snatching my lip gloss back and pushing it into my purse. "I do want to kiss you."

"But you can't because we're not dating and it's against your rules?" His smirk had fallen as did the mocking annoyance return to his voice.

"No. There's nothing against kissing in my beliefs. It's just that I'm-"

"Scared of me? I know."

"No, Scourge, it's not that."

"You don't want to get carried away? I mean I've never heard of getting down and dirty in a pizza place but if that's what you think is going to happen in your mind then I am quite intrigued." I hit his arm.

"You're not letting me finish." He put his hands up in surrender causing me to smile for a second before letting it drop. I looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap. "I told you that I've never been kissed by someone before so I don't know how to kiss and I'll probably be bad at it." I sounded so stupid and embarrassed saying that but it was better than all the reasons he had thought up in his head of why I kept stalling. I peeked up at him to see that he was raising an eyebrow at me. I blushed even more, looking away.

"Hey," he said softly as his hand crept under my jaw so that he could cup my chin. He guided my face so that I'd look up at him. There was a soft caution in his eyes that took me by surprise. Although his eyes still held the steady look of a pouncing tiger, it was the look of a gentle tiger. Not a vicious one as it had once been. "You know that is the stupidest thing that I've ever heard?"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I doubt you can be a bad kisser with the right teacher." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"And who was the teacher you had in mind?"

"Me…that is of course if you'll let me." His eyes burned into mine as he started to slowly lean closer. I knew he was waiting for my answer before he did anything. My heart was thumping so loud in my chest that I thought he could hear it. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I was entranced by his steady ice blue gaze and the smell of his smooth cologne. Since I was speechless, I nodded.

Immediately, he pressed his lips against mine causing my stomach to fill with butterflies. The kiss was soft, innocent and sweet. His lips were as cool and plush as I imagined them to be. I tried to keep up with his beat as he gently started to mold my lips with his. Suddenly, I felt his warm tongue flick at my lips. I would have pulled away if he wasn't gently holding my jaw. I was confused at the first flick but I slowly got the message when his tongue continued to flick at my lips until I opened my mouth. Both of our hot breaths collided, causing a new sensation to fill my stomach. Then his tongue entered my mouth, causing me to almost jump. I didn't pull away though, just embraced the new feelings that he was giving me. Honestly, I was surprised at how much I liked kissing Scourge. He was very expertise at what he was doing what he wanted while also being gentle and cautious about it. When he pulled away after a long while, I had to admit that I was disappointed. My hands had gotten tangled in his hair as did one of his in mine while his other hand held me close against him. We both laughed at our position before I tried to untangle myself from him. He wouldn't let me go though.

"You're not going anywhere," he purred, nuzzling his nose against mine. I giggled.

"Go back to your side of the booth."

"Nah, I'm perfectly fine right where I am." I giggled again as he bent down to kiss me again. We hung out around the mall after we were done our pizza. I helped Scourge pick out some clothes as did he help me with some things. We also went in a photo booth and got a few strips from doing that. It was fun hanging out with Scourge and actually having that feeling of being with a boyfriend figure. If this was what a date felt like then I couldn't wait to go on another one.

Later, as he was dropping me off at my house, I was stalling the goodbye. I didn't want the day to end. I wished that I could spend more time with him. He leaned over the car seat to kiss me softly. I put my hand on the side of his face so that he wouldn't pull away too soon. He chuckled against my lips before he pulled away. "How about I pick you up for school tomorrow," he asked.

"Yea, that'd be great."

"Okay," he said before pecking my lips. "Goodnight Rosy. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Scourge. Don't let the bed bugs bite." We kissed one more time before he let me out the car. For the first time in a while, I actually let myself look back to see him smirk and drive away.

X

"I'm back," I yelled into the house as I walked inside. I was still thinking about Rosy and our first kiss. That girl is a damn liar. Talking about she don't know how to kiss. Out of all the girls I've kissed in my life, she has to be the best one. What with her soft plump lips and her small tongue. It was heaven kissing her. I walked to the living room to cross through to the stairs to see my mom sitting on the couch. She had her glasses and sweatpants her, her long hair tied up into a bun. She looked up at me and tilted her head.

"Where were you," she asked, marking the page of the book she was reading.

"Out with Rosy." A soft smile came on my mom's face at the sound of the girl's name.

"How are things going with her?"

"Great," I replied, a smile coming upon my lips.

"Are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"I was thinking about it but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I want to at least get adjusted to everything before taking on a relationship."

"Then why are you leading her on," my mom asked with a frown.

"Because I want her. Not just sexually either. I want her to be mine."

"Then you have to tell her that. She's a good girl, Miguel, and if you're not serious then stop before you hurt her."

"It's Scourge, mom. Scourge. And I will do whatever the hell I want."

"Watch your tone with me," my mom said, rising up from her seat. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Or what?"

"Miguel, don't start with me."

"I already did. Look, I'm not going to break Rosy's heart. I wouldn't do that to her."

"How do you know that? How do you know you won't break an innocent heart?"

"Because I refuse to let myself turn into you." Almost immediately her hand struck my face. It didn't hurt but it did piss me off somewhat.

"Don't," she growled. I glared down at her.

"Too damn late. I knew you hadn't changed." My mom opened her mouth to say something but I was already past her and on my way to my room.

**This is kind of another filler chapter. A lot of things probably won't happen till later chaps. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. I'll Wait

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs**

**Ch. 7 I'll Wait**

I stomped up the steps of the school with Ray by my side. Even though I hated how angry I felt, I could still understand where it came from. Scourge hadn't come to pick me up that morning although I clearly saw his car pull out his driveway, plus it was in the school parking lot. Being stood up had to be one of the worst feelings in the world. I felt so pathetic, actually believing that our relationship was going somewhere. But no, he's still a jerk. A part of me felt a bit used. I mean sure, kissing was a mere innocence compared to what most other teenage girls get used to but it still hurt nonetheless. Plus it had meant something. It was my first kiss. Something I can never take back. Didn't that mean anything to him? I looked over at one of the ledges to Scourge sitting there with Juliet and one of her other slutty friends draped over him. My hurt feeling grew even more when I realized he was flirting with them. He was whispering in the ears and caressing their cheeks, causing them to giggle. Juliet looked over me and a an evil smirk went upon her face. Just as Scourge was about to see what she was looking at, she grabbed his jaw to make sure his eyes stayed locked with hers and started kissing around his cheek and neck. In disgust, I rolled my eyes and tried to walk even faster. Ray tried to catch my arm but I continued to walk. I glanced over to see I had caught Scourge's eye. He was staring at me with guilt etched all over his features. I shot him the dirtiest look possible before walking into the building. If he wanted Juliet then he could have her. What do I care? Why do I care? We weren't dating so why should I?

I was bumped out of my thoughts when I ran into someone walking down the hallway. I almost fell if a muscular arm hadn't caught me around my waist. Ugh, why did that have to remind me of how I met Scourge? Couldn't he just go away for one second?

"Sorry," I said, looking up at the boy who I had bumped into. Immediately, I was drawn in by his bright caramel eyes and charming smile. He himself had skin which was just a tad darker than his eyes, a tall muscular build, and chestnut colored hair that fell into his face. He was dressed like a skater boy in his "fuck society" tee shirt and a pair of baggy pants but his face was sweet. Who was this and what genes made him this gorgeous?

"It's alright, chica," he said, his voice holding a strong Hispanic accent. Damn, what is with me and attracting Hispanic boys? "Are you alright," he asked with the tilt of his head.

"Yea. I mean you did save me from falling right on my back. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're crying a little bit." Oh shit, was I? I wiped under my eyes, feeling the warm tears that must have slipped. Hopefully Scourge didn't see them. I wouldn't give him that advantage over me. I forced a smile at the boy.

"Oh. No. I'm fine, really."

"You seem as if you could use a hug. Can I?" I threw myself into the stranger's arms, realizing that comfort was what I needed right now. Maybe not from a stranger but hey, he was a nice stranger so I guess that made the situation a little bit better. My mind got thrown from my sadness to worry when I noticed how thin the boy felt. Yes, I could tell he had nice muscles but he was still a bit thin. I thought I could feel his rib cage just by hugging him. He laughs, the sound in his chest booming in my ears. "What's your name?" I looked up at him, once again getting entranced by his caramel eyes.

"Rosalinda Rose but you can call me Rosy. What's yours?"

"Juan Hernandez."

"It's nice to meet you," I said, forcing another smile up at him. He smiles back for a second before letting it fall a bit.

"So you gonna tell me what's bothering you, chica?" I opened my mouth to tell him that it was just stupid boy problems when we heard a throat being cleared loudly behind me. We both looked to see Scourge standing there with his arms crossed, glaring at Juan. My new friend merely raised a last eyebrow back at Scourge. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, actually. You've got your filthy hands on my girl." Say what? I looked at him in bewilderment. Did he really just call me his girl when he just had two of the sluttiest girls draped over his lap? What kind of world does he live in? Yet, I couldn't help but feel my stomach's butterflies go up in a frenzy at the sound of his voice and being called his girl. My goodness, what is wrong with me? Juan rolled his eyes.

"I was comforting her – something that you failed to do."

"I'm not his girl," I murmured, causing Juan to glance down at me.

"I know." Scourge must have heard what I said since he started toward me before Juan stepped in front of me. Both boys were about the same height, glaring at each other with challenging eyes.

"Move," Scourge said, his voice cold as ice.

"And if I don't," Juan asked casually, not seeming to be scared of Scourge. If I was him, I would be. Scourge was much more muscular and intimidating than Juan but it didn't seem to faze the other boy a bit. Before Scourge could reply, I stepped between the two boys. I did not want to have a conflict that I couldn't handle on my hands. If they fought then it would be a death wish for me if I tried to break it up. I've seen my brothers fight and seeing how ruthless those "good" boys can be, I didn't want to see how bad these two could get. Scourge looked down at me and gently grabbed my wrist.

"I need to talk to you," he said softly. I looked up into his pleading ice blue eyes, seeing that he looked pretty sincere and guilty. Yet, a part of me wasn't ready for a talk with him. Not yet anyway.

"Can I walk you to your locker," Juan asked. Quickly, making up a decision, I grabbed Juan's hand.

"Go talk to Juliet," I told Scourge coldly before towing Juan down the hallway. He was silent as we walked down the long hallway. I looked up at him to see him staring at me with an impressed smile. "What," I asked. He shook his head.

"For a little chica, you have got some attitude," he said with a small chuckle. I rolled my eyes but continued to walk.

"So are you new here or something? I've never seen you around before." Again, Juan laughed. I was starting to like the care free, open sound of it. He sounded genuinely happy when he laughed.

"Chica, we've been in the same school since kindergarten. You were just always quiet and never paid attention to the boys like me who always got in trouble. Besides, I always sat in the back and tried not to say too much to sound smart." I giggled, causing Juan to smile down at me. "Is it alright if I get your number so I can call you sometime?" I started to blush under his mischievous but sweet smile. What is with these boys and making me blush these days?

"Sure." He digs in his pocket with his free hand to pull out a pen and holds the hand that I was still holding. Blushing softly, I began to write my number on his skin along with my name. As I was writing, I noticed a couple bruises and cuts on his wrist. Just as I was about to ask about them, we reached my locker.

"I'll call you later," Juan said, winking at me before walking off down the hallway. I could only watch after him curiously. Now that I think about it, I do remember seeing him around but I just never really had any reason to talk to him. Well there was the one time he tried to put glue in my hair in 1st grade. I believe that was the first time I ever got angry with someone but in the end, I only got revenge by pushing him off one of the swings. I turned around only to jump in surprise when I saw Scourge towering over me.

"Don't do that," I sighed, trying to get my heart to calm down. He had scared the living daylights out of me.

"What were you doing with that piece of shit," Scourge asked, not caring that he halfway gave me a heart attack.

"You mean Juan?"

"I mean that piece of shit." I rolled my eyes, seeing as I was getting nowhere with trying to get Scourge to at least try to be nice.

"Why do you even care? I don't ask what you and Juliet do when I'm not around." Scourge sighs.

"I can explain that." I raised my eyebrows, leaning against my locker. Scourge avoided my eyes as he seemed to be mentally putting his explanation together. I patiently waited, wondering what it was that made him think that it was okay to go off and flirt with some other girl when he had me right here where he wanted me. Or maybe he wasn't interested in what I had to offer anymore. Or he just wasn't interested in me at all. "I don't know any other way to say this Rosy but, I'm going to break your heart if we keep up what we're doing. I've been in juvy for the past couple years and I've only used girls. I've never been in a relationship so I don't even know if I'm ready for one, much less how to hold one together."

"So basically you just interrogated me over some other guy when you were going to break up with me anyway," I asked, feeling more angry than hurt. Even though I understood what he was saying, I didn't see what the problem was. I'd never been in a relationship either but at least I was willing to give it a try. He was just flat out throwing the idea over his shoulder.

"We were never going out," he said quickly before he stopped, noticing he had thought a loud. I frowned sadly, making him look guilty. "Wait, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Just as he opened his mouth, the bell rang and students started to flood through the hallways to get to their lockers. Scourge looks around in annoyance. I was annoyed too. Stupid bell had to go and ruin everything.

"Later. Okay," Scourge says before pecking my cheek and walking off down the hallway.

X

I walked down the school steps later that day after my student council meeting to see Juan sitting on one of the ledges close to the ground. There was a lost puppy look on his face as his caramel eyes scoured the near empty parking sadly. I just wanted to scoop him up and give him a big hug – the same he did for me. I glanced around the parking lot once more in an attempt to find what he was looking for as I made my way over to him. Juan looked over at me as I neared him and smiled. I returned the smile as I sat down next to him. "Hey stranger," I said happily.

"Hey you," he said, nudging me with his elbow. "What are you still doing here?"

"Student council. You?"

"I think my step dad forgot it was his turn to pick me up today."

"Well, are you looking for some company while you wait?"

"If it's a beautiful girl then yes."

"Well I guess I'm out the question then." We both laughed. Juan shook his head.

"You're right. You're more than beautiful." I blushed softly as he smiled down at me. He nudged me again. "But it's alright if you wanna go home. I don't know how long I'll be out here."

"I don't mind. I mean, I don't have anything else better to do." Well except finishing that talk with Scourge which I'm trying to stall as long as I can. He practically chased me the whole lunch period trying to talk to me but I would never let him get close enough.

"Alright." He turned his eyes back out to the empty parking lot. "Want a little story while we're waiting? You seem like a good person to talk to when going through a rough time."

"I guess. I mean I'm a junior missionary in a way but-"

"Good. I need Jesus." He laughed at his own joke before shaking his head. "But my mom works a lot to keep her mind off all the miscarriages she's been having. She pays me more than enough attention though. My stepdad is pretty cool. Him and my mom have been together for a long while – even before my little brother was born. He's gonna be 7 soon. My stepdad had it rough though. His wife went crazy on him and then his son got messed up and was sent away. The dude has been through a lot. Makes me think that having an abusive father wasn't that bad."

"So that's where those bruises on your arms are from?"

"Yea. I used to live with him but then he got put in jail for killing a guy so now I'm back with my mom. The cuts are somewhat old though. I did them when I was still living with my dad. Even though I threw away all my blades and everything, they're still gonna be there. My step dad helped me stop cutting. For a dude who's been through so much, he sure has a good heart." I smiled, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Those who've been hurt the most usually have the most compassion." Juan smiled at me. "But at least your stepdad has you, your mom, and your brother now." He shrugged a shoulder.

"If anything, I'm glad to have them." Just then, a black Mercedes pulled up in front of us. Juan and I got up. "There's my step dad." He grabbed me in a soft hug. "I'll text you later." I smiled up at him and nodded. Juan chuckled at me before walking down to the car. As he does, I caught of glimpse of someone who looked very familiar.

X

_Why do you cry when you're falling asleep_

_And girl, how can you love without ever losing it all_

_Don't put your faith in this when you won't believe it_

_Where did you go_

_How will you find yourself when your hand to hold is letting go_

_Where did you go_

_How will you tell yourself you're losing hope_

I heard a knock at my door, interrupting my listening session of my favorite band, Mayday Parade. I had been laying on my bed, listening to their new album when Bonnie walked in. I barely glanced at her. Just kept my eyes up at the ceiling. On the inside, I really hated her being with my mom. Sure she was nice and everything but it wasn't the same as having dad around. I thought having one mom nag at you was bad but having two. They're lucky I don't shoot myself in the head. Bonnie sat down on the edge of my bed and tugged out one of my ear phones. I reluctantly looked at her, a small glare on my face. "Can we talk," she asked softly.

"You can talk and I'll tune you out." She sighed, looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"Look, I know that you hate the situation that you're in – living with your mentally unstable mother and having small contact with your father." I rolled my eyes. As if this woman knew one thing about the way I felt with what's going on. Just because she was a therapist didn't mean she knew everything.

"Whatever. Where are you going with this?"

"Well you know it's been hard on your mother too. I mean she has to raise you even though you're going to be going off to college soon and all the while she's trying to earn your forgiveness. You know, she really is trying to work everything out with you."

"I know. Doesn't mean anything to me."

"Scourge she's your mother."

"She's just the woman who gave birth to me now. She lost the title of being my mother when she tried to strangle me with that belt." I then popped in the ear bud that she had pulled out and went back to ignoring the world. I felt Bonnie kiss my cheek before slightly hearing her close my door behind her. Even though I wanted to forgive my mom and let the past be the past, I just couldn't. What she did to me and our family was unforgiveable. I'd be damned if I ever let her get close to me again and do the same damn thing.

In an attempt to distract myself from thinking about my personal situation, I looked over at Rosy's room. She was laying on her bed, her nose in a book. With a sigh, I got up and opened my window. I found a rock on my ledge and threw it at her window. Rosy looked up immediately, seeming alarmed. She saw me – standing there shirtless – motioning for her to open her window. I saw her bright blush as her eyes stayed on my torso as she went to open her window. I hopped out my own and walked across the branch to get to her room. Just as Rosy opened her mouth to say something when I slid in, I grabbed my small body and roughly pulled her to me. She gasped in surprise but then I pressed my lips onto her. I felt her stiffen in surprise – or fear – but I didn't care at the moment. I needed an outlet and kissing her was the only thing I could do at the moment. After a minute, she loosened up and wrapped her arms around my neck. Slowly, I moved her backwards until we fell onto her bed. We continued kissing on there for a minute or two before Rosy pulled away. "Scourge," she whispered, pushing at my shoulders.

"Sorry," I murmured, rolling off her so that I could lay beside her.

"So what are you doing here?"

"We didn't finish our conversation earlier."

"I know…"

"So what's up with that dude you were talking to?"

"Is someone jealous?"

"No. I just want him to stay away from you."

"Why? All he needs right now is a friend. He's been through a rough time – like you – and needs someone to lean on."

"Whatever. And because I don't need some random guy ruining my plans."

"What plans?" I sighed, realizing I was starting to get to the part where I had feelings. Real, genuine feelings. Damn this girl. I sat up, putting my head in my hands. How to tell her, how to tell her. Rosy sat up as well, looking at me with her beautiful jade eyes. I looked up at her, grabbing both her hands in mine.

"Rosy, I actually really like you and I like hanging out with you. I know that I told you that I'm not ready for a relationship and I still stay true to that but it contradicts everything else running through my head because I want you to be mine." She looked at me, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I don't think I understand what you're getting at." I looked down, shaking my head as I let her hands go.

"Yea, I don't either. This is all one big contradiction. I'm sorry to waste your time." I got up, taking a step toward the door. Rosy grabbed my hand, making me turn around to look at her. She smiled softly.

"Well, when you're done contradicting yourself then let me know where we're gonna stand but for right now, how about we not worry about it."

"And how long is 'right now'?" She walked closer to me, causing me to wrap my arms around her unconsciously.

"Until either of us feels it matters again." I smiled, leaning down to kiss her plump lips softly. We kissed for a long while before I finally pulled away.

"I should probably get going before you get scared of me." She shook her head.

"I'm not scared of you."

"You would be if I got you down where I wanted you and wouldn't let up." Rosy nodded in understanding, standing on her tippy toes to peck another kiss at my lips. "I'll pick you up early tomorrow for school – we can get breakfast. Sound good?"

"Yes. Do you promise not be late?" I smirked.

"I promise." She smiled as I leaned down to kiss her once more. After another ten minutes of making out, I finally left Rosy's house to find my mom sitting on my bed in my own room. She looked up at me, a sad look on her face.

"Where have you been," she asked softly as she stood up.

"I wanted to see Rosy," I replied simply.

"Okay, well there's someone downstairs who wants to see you."

"Really? Who?"

"You'll see," my mom murmured before walking out my room. Even though I was confused at her strange behavior, I followed her downstairs to the living room. What I saw while in there made my eyes halfway pop out of my head. It couldn't be? Ever since I got out I haven't seen-

"Dad," I asked in a surprised tone. The muscular man with the striking ice blue eyes smiled up at me as he got up, coming to eye level with me since we were the same height now. He grabbed me into a bear hug, as if insisting that he was never going to let go.

"Hello son."

**I am probably annoying the hell out of you guys with all these updates but these chapters are surprisingly starting to come more easily to me. Hopefully I will have the next chapter out soon since it's already written out but yea, you know how lazy I get...lol **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
